


To Watch The World Burn

by amoradastra



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence, yes there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoradastra/pseuds/amoradastra
Summary: After the events of Season 2, The Commission finds itself in a bit of chaos meanwhile the Umbrella Academy has found out how much they have changed the timeline. Turns out the 43 children might've not been all gone at all. Run by new management, The Commission is determined to correct all the mistakes that were in the past and make sure everything goes out as planned. Even sending out one of their remaining deadly assassins, Diana De Luna to fetch an old face, fix the errors, and take care of the siblings.
Relationships: Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This work mainly includes Original Characters. It's currently work in progress but I hope you guys love it.

**August 24, 1996.**

The Philippines.

It wasn’t a sunny day, it wasn’t raining either. Or maybe it hasn’t rained yet. But the clouds were suggesting that any time a rain may fall. It was afternoon and half of the people in the neighborhood were either asleep on preparing food for the night. Footsteps of hurry echoed throughout the muddy street, an anxious man was in a hurry as he try to find the place he was looking for. A small bungalow house with a paper sign that says “manggamot” (miracle healer). And he finally found it, secluded from the other houses in the neighborhood with a piggery and small poultry on the outside, the chickens were all over the place.

“Tao po,” **_(Hello?)_**

There was no response.

“May tao po ba?” **_(Is anybody home?)_** This time it’s a little louder, hoping that someone would actually come out. And somebody did.

“Ano yon?” **_(what is it?)_** a woman in her mid-thirties opened the door.

“Eto po ba yung manggamot? Sabi nila kaya nyo daw pagalingin lahat?” _**(Is this the miracle healer? They said you can heal ANYONE)**_.

The woman pursed her lips, looking the man from head to toe as if she’s scanning him. “Oo, basta kaya mong magbayad,” _**(Yes, as long as you can pay)**_

The man nodded abruptly and the woman motioned him to come inside. “Hindi ako naniniwala sa mga ganito pero desperado na talaga ako,” _**(I don’t believe in things like this but I am very desperate)**_ he said, his whole body almost shaking.

“Okay, ano bang nararamdaman mo?” the lady asked, ushering him more inside the bungalow house.

“May tumor ako sa utak. Sabi ng mga doctor di na ko tatagal ng isang taon,” _ **(I have a brain tumor. The doctors said I wouldn’t last until the end of the year)**_

The lady scoffed and looked at him, grabbing on to his shoulder. “Maswerte ka,” _ **(You’re lucky)**_ she smiled, pulling off the curtain that serves the door to one of the rooms, showing a small seven-year-old little girl sitting on the small dimly lit room.

* * *

**_Years later._ **

The Commission. The year 2019.

“She’s _here_ ,”

“Isn’t it suspicious how she managed to dodge the incident?”  
  
“Shush”

Rushed footsteps echoed in the hallway of the commission’s office. Everyone was immediately rushing to their desks or their assigned duty. It’s been a week since the murder of the board and to be quite frank it’s been peaceful but busy… but more peaceful than before.

A woman, late forties, wearing a maroon suit with a logo of an hourglass and an eyepatch on her eyes, her blonde hair tied in a bun and her blue piercing eyes focused on one place, the head office. She pushed the door open, a small smirk on her face as she was greeted by a familiar face.

“Hello, Herb,”

Herb immediately stood up from his seat. “I didn’t know you’d be here early I-” Words were almost tripping out of him as he moved away from the seat.

“It’s fine, I’m sure you get to keep everything in check while I was away,” she said, voice sweet and soft but Herb’s reactions around her suggest otherwise.

She moved closer towards the table, finger dragging alongside it as she looked at it. “She really did a lot of damage, didn’t she?”

“The Handler? Oh, we managed to fix whatever she just-”

“And yet the timeline is not what it should be” she cut him off, a forced smile on her lips. “I appreciate what you’ve done, Herb. I truly do. But there are still work to be done and things to be fixed,”

Herb nodded, looking away from her.

“But everything will be alright because I’m here now,” she said, moving towards him and giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

“The council has decided that I take place of what AJ and The Handler has left behind,” she sat down the chair and looked at Herb. “And we will make sure everything’s done correctly,”

An embroidered name can be seen on her suit.

_The Calypso._


	2. The Umbrella Meets The Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calypso finds the suspended agent named Diana, one of the agents she was previously handling. Knowing her abilities, The Calypso offers her the new mission.  
> The Umbrella Academy is kicked out of their own home or was their previous home.

**Greece. 2005.**

It was a perfect time for a swim. A group of girls and boys walked past her catching her attention. “Well, hello,” she whispered to herself, pulling down her shades as she looked at one of the girls meanwhile one of the boys seem to like the attention she’s giving them. They walked away but kept looking back as if they were intrigued by her.

“I suspect you’re not here for a vacation,” she said loudly, looking back at the woman standing behind her seat.

“And you’re not supposed to be on vacation, Diana,” she walked near her so she could face the girl. “You are suspended,”

“And? What do you want me to do? Stay at my little quarters like a lil pup?” she tilted her head, brown curls sliding to her tan shoulders.

“I have a mission for you,”

“Oh boy, is it one of those boring ones again? Because I can’t wait to get off this little trip and-”

“Diana, you’re one of the few remaining agents we have that is _mobile_. Everyone’s either recovering or still unstable,” the Calypso looked at her. “And you’re one of my best,”

“The Handler didn’t think like that back when she was the one in the office,” she stood up from her sunbathing chair, pulling her towel.

“She’s dead,”

“Oh I have heard the news,” she replied.

“I need you to fix this timeline with me… I will give you benefits if you do,”

Diana looked at her, thinking for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. “Fine, but I work alone,”

“About that…”

“Oh no, please don’t tell me you’re gonna pair me up with one of those idiots,”

“Even better, I have another mission for you which I would like to discuss back in headquarters. After you finish sanding your butt,”

Diana chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Fine, we’ll discuss the terms there. I’ll be there in an hour,”

* * *

The Umbrella Academy is back where we last saw them, in front of the new academy that apparently was raised by their father in their place… The Sparrow Academy. And not just that, their dead brother, Ben, is now standing in front of them.

“This isn’t right,” Vanya mumbled to herself that almost only her or Allison could hear.

“But what happened to the Umbrella Academy?” Luther turned to Reginald, confused as to what is happening.

“There was _never_ an Umbrella Academy,”

“What?” They all asked in unison.

“Ever since you have told me what happened, I have decided to try to resolve it by forming a different group of individuals, people who actually made everything work,” he said in a tone that’s all too familiar with the Umbrella Academy.

“So you just decided to _**not**_ adopt us?” Five asked, almost irritated.

“I have decided to find the best way to save the world,”

“By not adopting us,” Allison was definitely pissed off.

“Do you know what you just did? You have disrupted the timeline causing a different course of events that may have lead to-”

“Who’s the lil boy who keeps running words with his mouth?” one of the Sparrow kids asked, leaning on the railing as she popped her gum and looked over the Umbrella Academy.

“Interrupt me again and I will have your head smashed to the wall,” Five turned to her.

“ _Cute_ ,” she grinned.

“You assholes can’t threaten us at our own home,” Ben, or whoever this person that looks like Ben is, glared at them.

“Ben,” Klaus intervened.

“Who the **_fuck_** are you?”

For a small moment that hurt Klaus and the others. “Ben, we’re your siblings,” Klaus continued, hand gesturing towards the others.

“Klaus,” Diego stopped him and shook his head.

“What do you mean stop? He’s dead for like how many years and now we get to see him, everyone gets to see him, not just me-”

“Dead?” One of the Sparrow kids asked.

“What the hell do you mean?” Ben asked.

“Klaus, shut up,” Five interjected. He turned to Reginald, more frustrated than ever. “We had to stop another apocalypse to be able to get back home and this is how it’s going to end up?”

“There was no apocalypse, to begin with. When you came to me back in 1963 and told me about the impending doom of 2019, I have long prepared and waited for it but it never came. Seems to me that The Sparrow Academy had done a great job at keeping the world safe, unlike The Umbrella Academy,” Reginald stated, his tone more demeaning as ever.

“ _ **You-**_ ”

“Five!” Everyone tried to stop him.

Five spatial jumped towards Reginald, the girl from earlier was already in front of him blocking Five. “ _What?_ ”

She grabbed Five’s fist and then turning him, grabbing his collar and sending him towards the wall.

The rest of the Sparrow Academy rushed downstairs, standing beside Ben.

Diego gripped on his knives. Klaus tried to ready himself for combat and so does Luther, Allison, and Vanya.

“You wanna cause trouble here? You're gonna get your asses kicked,” the girl asked, popping the gum.

“Cora, that’s enough,” Ben said. “You have five minutes to get out of here or we will have to drag you out,”

Five spatial jumped towards his siblings, brushing off the wrinkled parts of his uniform. “You don’t have to, we’re already leaving,”

“But Five?” Luther protested. “We can’t just leave this place, this is our _home_ ,”

“Well, not anymore, Luther! Let’s go,”

And with that, they all walked out of the place, with the Sparrow Academy watching them.

“What the hell was that, Dad?” Cora asked.

* * *

Diana spun around her chair, setting her foot on the table. The Calypso noticed, roughly pushing it away. “Manners,”

“Oh what a _posh_ ,” Diana replied.

“Diana, you need to find some clothes that are not black or leather,” she commented while she looked over the papers. Diana scoffed, dark brown eyes rolling over at the comment, her hand cupping her cheek as she waited for her to say something else.

“I need you to retrieve one of our best before you go on to this mission,” The Calypso said, handing her the information.

“One of the _**best**_? Am I not one of the best?”

“ _You are_ , but I need to make sure there’s no mess up again. We can’t afford losing money and time,” she insisted. “He worked in the mission before with his brothers. Unfortunately, only he survived,”

“Talk about being the best, how is he even good if they didn’t manage to finish this mission?” Diana replied, waving the papers on her hand before checking the name again. "Oh, _I know this guy..._ "

“The Handler sabotaged that mission. They were tasked by AJ but she decided to play a little game of hers,” The Calypso arranged the papers on her desk and looked at her. “I have called a couple of agents to try to bring him back to us but they all failed,”

“I’m quite flattered you think I’m the best for this job. But if I know one thing, I’m sure he wouldn’t wanna come back to us. That’s a lot of persuasions needed to be done. What could I offer him that'll make him come back to us?”

“That’s where you come in, my dear,” The Calypso clasped her hands together, with a proud smile on her face.

Diana had a moment of realization, licking her lips and looking away from her. “Of course, how could I forget, I could basically sales talk everyone I meet,”

“With you and also your great charisma and persuasion, I’m sure you can talk him into it,” she said.

“I need a lot more to make your little plan work,” Diana leaned on her chair. “Plus what’s in it for me?”

The Calypso sighed, looking over to the papers and back to her. “Well, I could add more benefits to your employment, a beautiful den of your own and your very own car and parking, health benefits, and of course lots of cash,”

“And?”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “What more do you want, Diana?”

“A chair on the board,”

The Calypso looked irritated.

“I’m kidding, I don't want to do anything with all your work papers and shit,” Diana chuckled. “Just give me the top assignments you give to your best assassins. And maybe the “best assassin in the timeline” award,”

The Calypso opened a small case of cigarette, lighting it up and taking a huff. “Finish the job and maybe I will consider making all of those come true and maybe more,”

“To be fair, you’re asking me more than you’re giving me,” Diana said.

“That’s how corporate works, love,”

“How about the girl?”

“What girl?”

Diana scoffed. “The Handler’s daughter? Lila Pitts?” she replied. “Are we just going to let her go around like a wild goose?”

“We can work on her when you finish your first assignment,” Calypso said, hand motioning towards the papers she was holding.

Diana shook her head and pulled the hem of her jacket just to peak at the watch on her wrist. Instead of the time, it was blinking with the number 165. “Fine, I’m off. What time is this handsome guy currently in?” she stood up, fixing her coat.

“I suggest visiting him in 1965,” The Calypso sighed and placed the cigarette on the ashtray. “Be careful, he can be quite _ **friendly**_ ,”

“Oh I’m looking forward to it,” Diana left the office, in her hand were papers with a name written on it.

_**Axel**_.

* * *

“Where are we going Five?” Diego asked, trying to keep up with his brother. The others were just behind them.

“I don’t know,” And for once, Five felt like he didn't know what he would do. “I thought we fixed everything but it felt like we made it messier,”

“Hey, let’s just think this through okay,” Allison said.

“We’re now homeless and more importantly confused as to who we should be?”

“ **Welcome to my life** ,” Klaus laughed, arms raising.

“Klaus this isn’t funny,” Five snapped. “We may not even be siblings at this point,”

“Are you saying we have different families?” Diego asked.

“There’s a high possibility we stayed to our original parents,” Five explained.

“So what do we have to find them now? I don’t even know who they are,” Klaus groaned.

“That's not our main problem right now. We have to find a way to fix this timeline to the one we have,” Five stated. “We have to stick together.”


	3. Rise of the Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana confronts Axel and gives him an enticing offer. The siblings need to figure out fast how they could fix the mess before people start recognizing them  
> Diana performs one of her powerful yet dangerous abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize in advance if there are any grammatical errors! Also I just got the swedish translation from google translate so I'm sure there are corrections but I apologize in advance! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_1965._ **

**_One of Destiny’s Children’s haven._ **

It was almost late night but there was one room in the little mansion that stays lit even when everyone else has retreated in their room. And in the middle of the room was a man, meditating. Sort of. The silence however is interrupted by a series of footsteps, slow yet not so secretive footsteps.

"Hur kom du in?" _**(How did you come inside?)**_

A small soft chuckle escaped from the woman on the arch doorway. It was Diana, a gray coat covering her cut down up to her waist, her pants matching with her coat top. “I’m sure you know why I’m here,”

“Jag är inte intresserad.” _ **(I am not interested)**_ he replied, his eyes still closed and not looking at her.

“Jag vet det. Kropparna från de tidigare agenterna som försökte övertyga dig föreslår det.” _**(I know that. The bodies of the previous agents who tried to convince you suggest that.)** _she responded. She walked towards him closer.

“I thought you left the murdering business but here you are. Except you’re murdering one of our own.,” she smirked.

“Ett steg till och du vet vad som kommer att hända.” _**(One more step and you know what will happen)**_

Diana pursed her lips and stopped. "Jag är här för att kommissionen erbjuder dig något. Jag trodde att du kanske skulle vilja höra det först.” _ **(I'm here because the commission is offering you something. I thought you'd might wanna hear it out first.)**_

“Ingenting de kan erbjuda får mig att komma tillbaka till den där eländiga platsen,” _ **(Nothing they can offer can make me comeback to that wretched place)**_ he growled, opening his eyes and looking at her.

“Jag kan satsa dig, du har fel,” _**(I bet you, you’re wrong)** _she grinned. “Ser du, Axel. Varför slösa bort din tid på den här ... skithålet när du är en av kommissionens uppskattade mördare?” _**(You see, Axel. Why waste your time on this... shithole, when you're one of the commission's esteemed assassins?)**_

She walked closer to him, determined to get the Swede’s attention. Axel was still quick, he stood up and grabbed Diana’s throat, squeezing it lightly. But there was no fear in the other assassin’s eyes, instead, a maniacal laugh erupted from her.

“Jag kan berätta så många anledningar till varför det inte fungerar.” _ **(I can tell you so many reasons why that won't work.)** _she whispered. She punched Axel’s throat with her free hand, giving her time when the assassin’s grip slightly loosened. She spun around kicked him in the chest, making the other fall on his back. “Uppdraget kan ge dig vad du förlorade. Och du vet vad jag menar med vad du förlorade, eller hur?” _**(The commission can give you what you lost. And you do know what I mean by what you lost, right?)**_ She looked down at him, a teasing smirk on her face.

Axel looked at her, fury in his eyes. “Du ljuger för mig.” _**(You're lying to me.)**_

“Varför skulle jag komma hela vägen för att ljuga för ditt ansikte med risken att du slår ut mina inre organ ur mig?” _**(Why would I come all the way here to lie to your face with the risk of you gutting my internal organs out of me?)**_ She said as she kneeled down to his level. “Jag behöver att du hjälper mig att avsluta det du inte avslutade. För att vara rättvis skulle jag göra det ensam men kommissionen vill att jag tar med dig.” _ **(I need you to help me finish what you didn't finish. To be fair I would do it alone but the Commission wants me to bring you along.)**_

“Ingen kan ta tillbaka mina bröder,” _**(Nobody can bring back my brothers)**_ he said, blue eyes piercing through hers. “Det är omöjligt.” _**(It's impossible.)**_

“Kommissionens nya motto är att vi gör det omöjliga, möjligt.” _**(Well, the Commission's new motto is we make the impossible, possible.)**_

“Hur vet jag att detta inte är ett trick?” _**(How do I know this is not a trick?)**_

“Du måste bara följa med mig för att ta reda på det. Du har fram till imorgon kväll. Jag kommer att vara på hotellet jag gav dig klockan 16 till midnatt.” _**(You just have to come with me to find it out. You have until tomorrow evening. I will be in the hotel I gave you at 4 PM until midnight.)**_ she slip a small paper on his little “Destiny’s children pajama”. “Annars kan du säga adjö till chansen att träffa dina bröder.” _ **(Otherwise, say goodbye to the chance to see your brothers.)**_

Their little meeting was interrupted when they heard someone walk past the doorway. “Oh no, miss. You’re not allowed to be here!” Keechie appeared rushing towards them.

“It’s fine, I’m already leaving,” she said, standing up and looking at Axel. “Think about it, then come to me,”

She turned around and walking towards the exit. “This place is strictly for those who are the children of the prophet. I am sorry but you shouldn’t be here, it’s sacred and-”

She cut him off by grabbing his arm. “I know that,” she said in a hushed tone, her eyes started glowing a faint glow of red, black veins started crawling from her hand towards Keechie's arm.

“Sluta med det där.” _**(Stop that,)**_ Axel interrupted. 

Diana sighed, rolling her eyes and letting go of him, making Keechie fall to the ground due to fatigue. “Fine, I’ll be on my merry way,” she said. “Think about it, Swedish man,” She shouted as she left the place.

* * *

2019.

The Hargreeves siblings, or should we say former Hargreeves siblings, were gathered around a table at a small diner. The place was decorated with a red and white retro design and served burgers and fries.

“This used to be Griddy’s,” Five mumbled under his breath. ”Anyway, we have to focus on the elephant in the room,”

All of them looked at him.

“The fact that we’re stuck in a different timeline?!” Five explained.

They all replied in a collective _oh._

“Well, how do we fix it? Go back in time again and tell our lovely father to adopt us?” Klaus took a bite from his burger and shrugged. “Wow, this taste so good,”

“I don’t know,” Five sighed, hands on his face as he tried to whack his brains for any ideas. “We shouldn’t have gone to that dinner,”

“I told you so!” Luther exclaimed.

“Luther,” Diego shushed him. 

Allison sighed leaning on the chair, grabbing her lemonade and taking a sip. She noticed how silent Vanya is the whole time. Worried, she gently patted her shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” she softly smiled at her.

“Yeah, I’m just… I’m still processing it you know,” Vanya swallowed hard, hands clasping together, something she always does when she’s nervous. “It’s just… so confusing,”

“I know,” Allison smiled, comforting her.

“If we go back in time, we could undergo paradox psychosis,”

“Paradox psychosis?”

“It’s uh, seven stages of paradox psychosis: denial, itching, and farting or something,” Luther explained.

“It’s one: denial, two: itching, three: extreme thirst and urination, four: excessive gas, five: acute paranoia, six: uncontrolled perspiration and seven: homicidal rage,” Five corrected him.

“Wow, that’s great, we will lose our heads then!” Klaus exclaimed.

“Klaus!”

“ _Vanya?_ ” A woman approached their table, looking over Vanya. The Hargreeves siblings were confused but all looked at Vanya, who is now confused about how to handle this situation. 

“H-Hi?” she struggles to form a sentence.

“It’s Hannah, we’re high school friends?” the lady smiled, hoping the other would remember her.

“Ah yeah, high school friends…” she nervously chuckled.

“These are your friends-”

_ “Family.” _

_ “Friends.” _

They all looked at each other.

“Friends but we treat each other as family,” Allison tried to salvage the conversation.

“I guess you guys are busy, maybe we can catch up next time,” the lady awkwardly smiled and walked away.

“This isn’t good, we need to find a way to fix everything before people start recognizing us and we might even get separated… again,” Five looked at everyone. “Remember how Dad got us from different places?”

“So you’re saying we might get sent back to our countries?”

“Yes,”

Everyone groaned. “But how come somebody recognized Vanya here?”

“That’s what we have to figure out. Let’s go,” Five stood up from his seat.

“Wait, wait, who’s gonna pay the food?” Allison asked.

“ _Uh-oh_ ,” Klaus hummed, looking over to Diego.

“Do I look like I have cash?”

“Shut up, I got it,” Five took out a wallet, who from what the siblings knew wasn’t clearly his.

“Where did you snatch that, young man?” Klaus asked, leaning on the table.

“Klaus, call me a young man again, I dare you,” Five slapped some few bucks on the table. “I got it when someone bumped on me outside, I knew we would need money so I had to improvise,”

“You mean _steal_ …”

“I did what I need to. Or would you guys rather run out of this diner and get chased by the police?"

The rest of the Hargreeves siblings just mumbled okay.

"Let's go,"

* * *

**The Commission**

**Outer Compound.**

There were few employees in the detaining area. One of the rooms were labeled, do not disturb. Two employees opened the room and rolled a cart with a body bag in it. “So do you have any idea who’s in this?”

“Word says it was one of those field agents but not like the ones we have. Some other agents had to dig up this poor bastard’s body because the head wanted it,” the other replied.

“But why didn’t they sent this to the incineration?”

“I'm asking the same thing,” he shrugged. “Anyway, do you have any idea about the new head?”

“She was one of the high ranking managers before. Word around was, she was supposed to be on the board of director’s meeting but she got so lucky because she was on a business trip,”

They opened the body bag and winced at what they saw. “Oh, poor dude,” one of them exclaimed.

“Was his eyes _gouged_? Eugh. What’s the cause of death though?”

“ **Strangulation** ,” The two jumped at the third voice that appeared in the room. Diana was half-covered in blood, two briefcases in hand. “Thank you gentlemen for preparing the room,”

The two men hurriedly walked out of the room.

“And oh, please make sure nobody gets in here,” she told them. The two nodded and closed the door.

Diana walked towards the table and looked at the body. “Oh… Otto,” she whispered, gently caressing the top of his head as he looked at the wounds. “Those guys really got you good huh,”

She placed the other briefcase on the other end of the table and opened it. Inside was a plastic sealed bag. She pulled out the plastic bag and placed the briefcase on the floor. She opened the plastic and pulled out a foot, some parts of it were burnt. “The shit I had to go through for this,” she whispered to herself. Diana took a peak on her watch which is now blinking _210_.

“Let’s get this started, shall we?” she placed the foot on the floor and knelt down, hand touching it. She took a deep breath, eyes closing to focus on what she needs to do. Black vein-like lines started forming from her hand towards the foot, slowly it begins to extend as if it was building again the body. Diana grunted, eyes opening and showing a glow of red. She looked up and saw the foot slowly forming a leg until red particles started bursting out. A body was formed, the same body she had imprinted on her mind as she uses her powers. She held on to the other foot, which finished forming by now. Her hands were shaking but her gripped kept tight.

“ _ **Come on**_ ,” she whispered. And until finally, she formed him back.

_ Oscar. _

Diana gasped, taking all the breath she could. Bringing someone from the dead was something she only did _twice_ before. Nobody in the Commission knows about it except The Calypso.

Oscar slowly opened his eyes. “Oh shit,” Diana immediately stood up and grabbed the chair, putting it behind Oscar. She held his face. “Nu, nu ... du behöver vila, sova och allt som hände är bara en dröm” _ **(Now, now… you need a rest, sleep and everything that happened is just a dream)**_ her eyes still glowing faint red as she looked at him. Oscar looked like he was in trance and did what she said and sat down, eyes closing and resting.

Diana sighed, her eyes slowly going back to the normal dark brown eyes, and checked the clock on her wrist: _180_. “Great, I should be paid higher for this,” she said, turning around to face Otto’s body. “Now it’s your time big guy,” she walked towards the table, hand resting on Otto’s chest.

A small faint glow of red covered her eyes again.

* * *

“We still don’t have a place to stay,” Diego stated, hands on his hips as he looked over his siblings.

“We don’t have any money to afford a place to stay for six people,” Five was phasing around, trying to figure out what to do.

“We could go spend the night in one of those abandoned parks I used to go to back then. Nobody goes there anyway,” Klaus suggested.

“We can’t spend the night there, it’s too dangerous,”

_ “Well do you have any other ideas?” _

Diego felt so tired with all the bantering. He looked around to see if he could find any solution to their problems… but he found something else. While the rest of the siblings were arguing, Diego found a _familiar face_ in the crowd. Nobody noticed him, but Diego slowly walked out and approached the person he was looking at.

_**“Eudora?”** _

Surprised, the woman turned around and it was indeed, Detective Eudora Patch. “Eudora,” Diego almost felt his throat tightened when he says her name. “You’re alive?”

“I’m sorry…” the detective tried to calmly assess the situation. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Somehow hearing that stung Diego in the chest. But she’s here. _She’s alive and in front of him_. It’s been over a year since he dealt with her death.

“Eudora, it’s Diego,”

“Diego?”

“It’s me,” he moved closer to her which made the detective go defensive.

“I suggest you keep your distance, sir,” she warned him.

“Eudora, it’s me. It’s Diego,” Diego was practically hoping that she’d remember him. Begging for her to remember him.

She reached for the taser in her back pocket.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am. My brother is currently not in the right frame of mind,” Five appeared behind Diego, pulling his arm. “Diego, let’s go,”

“Are you sure you’re safe around him?” Detective Patch asked.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be alright,” Five leaned to Diego. “This is not the time for this, Diego,”

“I saw her die and now she’s alive in front of me, Five!” he hissed under his breath. Diego felt another tug and saw Vanya with Luther, Allison, and Klaus behind her.

“We have to go,” she said.

Diego looked at them and then back to the confused Detective Patch. “I’m sorry, I must’ve mistaken you for someone else,” he replied to her before walking away.

Vanya followed Diego and so does the rest of the siblings.

Detective Patch looked at them as they leave, confused but intrigued by the man.


	4. Nowhere To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana shows Axel the proof he's been meaning to see. The Umbrella Academy finds help from an unusual person.. Should they trust her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments or kudos, I love seeing them!

Diana was heavily breathing, sweat dripping from her forehead and her legs were almost giving up on her as she held on the walls of the room for support. Otto, who was minutes ago has his left eye gouged out and dead on the table, is now breathing and resting on the table. Diana’s eyes glowed brighter red and she slowly regained her strength.

“Var är jag?” _**(Where am I?)** _Otto looked around and saw her.

“The Commission,”

“Oscar?!” Otto exclaimed when he saw his brother resting on the chair. Diana grabbed his face and made him look at her. “Allt var en dröm…” **_(It was all a dream)_** she gently shushed Otto, her eyes shining. Otto suddenly looked like he was hypnotized by her words.

“Allt var en dröm,” he repeated.

“Now go wake up your brother,” she patted Otto’s cheeks and went back to lean on the wall as she took a deep breath. Otto stood up from the table walked towards Oscar, gently shaking him awake. The door gently opened and The Calypso entered with one of the commission photographers. “Take a good photo of them,”

Diana watched as the flashes of the camera enveloped the room.

“Are you okay?” Calypso asked.

“Yeah,” she replied waving her hand. “It’s been a while since I did my mojo,” She looked over to her watch and saw the blinking number: 140

“I guess I need to replenish this,” she smirked, tapping the watch.

“You do. Your next missions won’t be a walk in the park,” Calypso looked at her in the eyes.

“I know,” Diana replied, annoyance was evident in her tone. She walked out of the room.

* * *

**2019.**

**Hargreeves Mansion.**

“You have to tell who those people are, Dad,”

Reginald seemed to deflect any efforts of Ben’s inquiry about the incident earlier. “You can’t keep hiding secrets from me,” he added.

Their father looked at his notes and back to Number One: Ben.

“Do you think telling you the truth would benefit you?” he responded.

“No, but telling me the truth would benefit the team in case we need to prepare for any battle,” Ben responded, slamming his hands on the table.

“Number one,”

“I saw that little boy jump from one place to another, and I heard you talking to them as if you knew them,”

Reginald sighed and leaned to his seat. “Very well then. Do you remember when I told you that story about the group of individuals who claimed to be my children that visited me in 1963?”

“Yes, I remember,”

“The group of people you met earlier… that’s them,”

“So you’re telling me they’re time travelers,”

“No, each one of them has a unique set of abilities much like you and your siblings,” Reginald explained. “But they failed,”

“So you chose us,”

“Indeed,”

“One of them mentioned about me being dead… Do you have any idea about that?” Ben asked.

Reginald tried to remember but the old man vaguely remembers the incident. “I don’t recall anything about that,”

“Do you think they will cause any trouble?”

“They will probably retrieve back to their lives… or want to retrieve their old lives back,” he said, removing his monocle and placing it on the table.

“You mean they will try to remove us. _Erase us from this existence_ ,”

Reginald looked at Ben who is now deep in his thoughts. “I don’t think they will be any trouble, Number One,”

Behind the doorway, a small figure was listening to their conversation.

* * *

_**Abandoned park.** _

“So this is where we’re really going to spend our night?” Allison asked, looking over the place. Half of the place was wet and the other half was dry, some covered in moss.

“We don’t even have blankets,”

“We got here in the best time because it’s quite dry,” Klaus exclaimed.

“Are you sure there aren’t any abandoned houses we can raid for the night?” Vanya asked.

“Vanya, it’s not like we’re living in the middle of nowhere, this is a city,”

“I found these,” Luther came back with few blankets he found scattered the place. “It’s not much but it will do. Just for the night,”

“Just for the night. It’s much better than sleeping on the floor without any cover,” Vanya softly smiled as she took one. “Thanks, Luther,”

They all slept there for the night, well not all of them. Five sat a few steps away from the group, silent and thinking to himself. Luther who also couldn’t sleep noticed that his brother is still awake.

“Still wracking your brains to solve this, Five?” he said, sitting beside him.

“Yes,” he replied briefly.

Luther looked at his brother, genuinely concerned about Five. He hasn’t had any rest ever since this whole thing started. And Luther knew Five was the busiest one among them.

“You know, you’d probably think better if you get some sleep,” he said gently patting Five’s back. “It’s just a few hours till the dawn breaks, get some rest,”

Five watched as Luther stood up and go back to his sleeping spot.

“You’re probably right, big guy,” he sighed, looking up to the moon.

* * *

_**The Parkview Hotel.** _

_**1965.** _

She laid on the bathtub, submerging her face half underwater. It’s been a tiring day for her, resurrecting two bodies, one even barely recognizable. She pulled up her wrist and looked at her watch: 206.

“I’m gonna need more than that,” she mumbled.

After a few minutes, she went out of the bath and looked at the time. 9:00 PM.

“Well, he still has plenty of time to be here,” she said, walking towards the bedside table and pulling out a blower. The hotel’s television played while Diana dried her hair, the noise of the blower filling the room. Suddenly, a loud banging sounded at the door. She immediately closed the blower, grabbing the knife hidden on the drawer. She carefully walked towards the door, slowly turning the knob but immediately opening it, knife ready in case it was someone she didn’t expect. But it was somebody she did expect.

Axel stood at the doorway, looking down at her.

“Lägg bort kniven,” **_(Put the knife away)_** he said.

“Nice observation,” she smiled, tilting her head. She opened the door more so he can go inside, locking the door after.

“Var är ditt bevis nu?” _**(Now where’s your proof?)**_

“ _Patience_ , little grasshopper,” she replied, drying her hair with a towel.

Axel grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him, gloved hand grabbing the woman’s face. “Lyssna på mig. Jag har inte tid för dina spel,” **_(Listen to me. I don’t have time for your games.)_** he growled. Diana grinned, hand grasping on to one holding her face. “Such impatience,” she whispered. She pushed him away but the Swedish assassin won’t budge. “Fine,” she squirmed from his hold. “Let me get the proof for you,”

Axel finally let go of her and she opened the drawer of the bedside table, pulling an envelope from it. She opened the envelope and grabbed some photos, handing it over to Axel. He took them, checked them, and what he found truly shocked the assassin. His blue eyes shook as he stared at the image of his brothers: Otto and Oscar.

“Omöjlig,” _**(Impossible.)**_ Axel’s hands were shaking. “Du ljuger för mig.” _**(You’re lying to me.)**_

"Thought you'd say that..." Diana rolled her eyes, pulling a tape recording and playing it on the television. At first, the clip was static and when the video was clear enough what Axel saw made him weaker. It was a video of his brothers.

“Does this look like a fake to you?” she looked back at him. Axel moved closer to the television, looking closely at the clip. It’s his brothers. And they are alive.

Diana stood up and walked towards the table, pouring herself some wine. “Jag sa till dig, vi gör det omöjliga, möjligt.” _ **(I told you, we make the impossible, possible.)**_

Tears were forming on Axel’s eyes as he touched the figure of his brothers illuminated on the television. It’s been so long since he has seen them… _alive_. And it still haunts him every night knowing that the last time Otto saw him was when he killed him.

“Otto-”

“Jag vet vad du tänker. Han kommer inte ihåg vad som hände. Du behöver inte oroa dig. För dem var allt en dröm," _**(I know what you're thinking. He doesn't remember what happened. You don't have to worry. To them, everything was a dream)**_ she said, taking a sip from the wine glass. She gently placed the glass on the table and walked towards Axel, kneeling down to his level so she could whisper in his ear. “Du behöver inte oroa dig. Det är ju inte ditt fel, eller hur?” _**(You don't have to worry. After all, it's not your fault, isn't it?)**_

Axel turned to her, looking at Diana. She smirked, index finger tracing his jaw. “Nu måste du bara fullfölja ditt slut på fyndet. Du skulle hedra det, eller hur?” _**(Now you just have to fulfill your end of the bargain. You would honor it, wouldn't you?)**_

Axel could only reply with a forced “Ja.”

She smiled, standing up and looking down at him. “Good, because it would be a shame if you said no,”

* * *

Klaus woke up, blinking few times and finally seeing the figure of his siblings moving around. Vanya was still sitting on her sleeping spot while Five, Luther and Diego were stood away from the group.

“Morning, Klaus,” Allison greeted.

“Gosh, I thought it was all a dream,” he groaned.

“How about we contact Herb?” Diego said, looking over to Five.

“Even if we do, I don’t know where or how to contact him,”

“He’s the best chance we got, maybe he could help us,”

“Did you guys spend your night here?” A stranger’s voice startled the siblings, even making them go defensive.

“Woah, I’m not here for trouble,” the woman chuckled.

“Wait, you were the girl at the mansion,” Diego furrowed his eyebrows. “One of the Sparrow guys,”

“Yeah, I’m Anita Hargreeves,”

“Why are you here then, Anita?” Five looked at her, suspicious of the girl.

“I came here to help,”

“Help? Last time your siblings looked like they were **not** so friendly at all,” Allison stated.

“Yeah, they’re kinda like that,” Anita nodded. “But we’re not always that snarky. At least not all of us,”

“Why do you wanna help us?”

“Because that’s what people do,” she chuckled, arms shrugging. “Do you guys wanna spend another night on this place or do you want my help?”

“You have an extra space where we could crash?” Klaus asked.

“No,” Anita shooked her head. “But she does,” she replied pointing at Vanya.

“ _Me?_ ”

“Yeah, I figured since you have no idea about the present, you guys wouldn’t know about your current lives,” she explained. “Vanya is Vanya Smirnov. You can look up about who she is but right now all I could give you is her address,”

“Why are you helping us?”

Anita sighed. “Because I’m the kind of person who wants to help people. That’s what heroes do. Plus, you’re gonna need someplace to stay and rest, it’s not safe around here,”

The Hargreeves siblings looked at each other. The trio, Diego, Luther, and Five, turned to each other, trying to think if they should trust the sparrow girl.

“Hey, little boy,”

Five turned, annoyed by the words he was called.

“Come here, I need to tell you something,” Anita said.

Diego grabbed Five’s arm. “Five,”

“Diego, I am capable of protecting myself in case this weirdo tries anything,” Five whispered. Diego let go of him and watched as Five approached the girl.

“What is it?”

“You’re the one who manages them around, surprisingly,” she said, looking over to the group of adults.

“I am not who you think I am, young lady,”

“I know, that’s why I wanna warn you. You guys have to be wary. Stick together. You being here means trouble and danger to yourselves,”

Five looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say, your arrival means something terrible for the Sparrow Academy. And not everyone’s entirely happy with it,” she said.

“Why are you doing this? Warning us,”

“Because I’m not an evil person. As much as I’m scared of what you guys arriving here means, I’m not the kind of person who would resort to… unspeakable things,” Anita pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Five. “My father tracked down a lot of special children over the years. There’s someone who could probably help you guys. I don’t know if it’s still the same address but you can try to look for her here. I don’t know what her special abilities are but my father thinks she’s special but won’t... recruit her. Maybe she could help in your little dilemma. Also, Vanya’s address is written there,”

Five looked at the piece of paper, reading the name: Alice Sanders.

“Also, if anyone asked, I was never here,” Anita said before walking away.

* * *

Diana grabbed her black coat, straightening the wrinkles off. “We better get going then,” she said, turning around and facing Axel. “We can’t waste any more time,”

She grabbed her stuff, pushing it inside her duffel bag.

“You need to tell me what happened in 1963,” she said, index finger pointing at Axel’s chest. “I need to know more about these Hargreeves,”

Diana walked towards the door and even before she could reach for the door, it slammed opened hitting her and making her lean on the wall. A woman barged in, charging towards Axel. Diana touched her nose and saw blood on her hand. “How many times do I have to say not the face,” she hissed.

The woman punched Axel in the face, but the assassin only slightly budged and caught the next punch she was about to throw. “I’ll make sure you suffer,” she whispered. She kicked him in the stomach, giving her space between both of them. She pulled out a knife and threw it towards’ Axel’s leg, making the Swedish assassin hiss in pain. “The next one will be in between in your eyes,” she chuckled.

“I don’t think so, sweetie,” Diana wrapped her arm around her and the other choking her. She lifted her backward, bending her body and throwing her overhead. Diana groaned as she stood up. “I need to do yoga again,”

The girl grabbed the briefcase she brought with her, slamming it on Diana’s head.

“ _ **OW!**_ ” she dropped on the ground, hand rubbing the back of her head. The girl pulled out a gun and pointed it on Axel. “I was going for a more slow and painful death but maybe this will do too,”

“No!” Diana grabbed her hand and pushed her to the wall. The shot didn't entirely miss but only hit Axel’s arm.

“Lady if you don’t stop interfering I will blow your brains out,” she hissed. Diana pushed her arm up making her aim for the ceiling instead, triggering the gun. One shot. She headbutted her, giving her a window of time to aim the gun at Axel. Diana hissed, blocking the gun with her body and tried grabbing it from her. Another shot.

“You _missed_ ,” Diana grinned.

“No, I didn’t-”

Diana swung around and kicked the gun from her hand, kicking it away from her. She pulled out one of her knives and charged towards the girl. She managed to block Diana’s moves. “You’re good,” she teased Diana.

“Can’t say the same to you,” she smirked, tossing the knife in the air and grabbing it with her free hand, digging it to her shoulder.

The girl screamed, letting go of her and pulling the knife out. “I’ll be back,” she hissed, grabbing the briefcase and disappearing.

Diana huffed hand sliding down to the painful part of her body., looking back at Axel. “Hej, mästare mördare. Mår du bra?” (Hey, master assassin, are you okay?)

Axel simply nodded, pulling out the knife from his leg and throwing it on the side. “Och du då?” _**(How about you?)**_

“I’m fine. Just peachy,” she rolled her eyes. She looked at her hand and saw blood. She was right, she didn’t miss.

“Let’s get out of here,” Diana spat the blood on her mouth and grabbed the duffel bag, helping Axel up. “We can patch you up when we get to our destination… because we’re already late,” she sighed walking towards the door, eyes glowing faint red.

Her watch blinking: 205.


	5. The Violinist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings find their way to Vanya's new life. Cora grows suspicious with her sister. Diana prepares for her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. This is kinda short-ish but I will update soon! If you have any questions, please leave it in the comments.

**_The Ivory Residences._ **

**_A high-class condominium tower._ **

“Is this really the address that that lady said? Maybe she gave us the wrong address,” Klaus said, squinting as he tries to look up and see the condominium fully. The whole building almost sparkles against the sunlight hitting it. Few people come in and out, a couple of uniformed employees assist an old rich lady with her bags using the luggage trolley, a man in tailored suit hurries to his car which the valet brought in, and some kids running around the lobby. “This looks like something those fancy reality stars would be living in if they don’t live in their posh homes,” Klaus muttered.

“There must be a mistake, how can I… How can I be living here?” Vanya motioned her hand towards the building. “She probably gave us the wrong address,”

“Ms. Vanya,” The porter greeted her with a huge smile. “We didn’t expect you to be back so soon. Are these your guests? Do you have bags I can carry?”

“No, no. It’s okay,” Vanya quickly shook her head and smiled.

“So it is the right address,” Diego stated.

The siblings walked into the lobby. “Ms. Vanya, welcome back. Your guests need to sign on our log first,” the man on the reception smiled, sliding a book towards them. “And some IDs,”

“Ah shit,” Diego muttered. “None of us have that,”

“Is it okay if they don’t put their names…”

“Oh no, it’s for our security. I’m sorry but they can’t enter without logging in and presenting their IDs,”

“Great now, what?” Klaus whispered.

“I got this,” Allison smiled. “Sir,”

“Yes, ma’am?”

Allison placed her hand on the counter, looking over to the receptionist with a smile on her face. _“I heard a rumor, you let us in without any problems,”_

The man’s eyes glowed white indications that he's under Allison’s powers. “Of course, you may proceed,” he said, smiling. The siblings headed to the elevator without any more hindrances.

“Should’ve used that in the diner, we could’ve gotten more food,” Klaus said. Allison hit him in the arm. _**“Ow!”**_

The elevator sounded a soft “ding” when they reach the floor of Vanya’s apartment. “28F. Here it is. Does it need any keys?” Vanya placed her hand on the doorknob and noticed a round space for a thumbprint. She placed her thumb on the slot and heard the door click.

“Wow, fancy,” Klaus pursed his lips.

She opened the door and they all looked so shocked by what they saw. 

_“Woah,”_

“I can’t believe I live here? Like this is so much better than my previous apartment, ten times better,” Vanya exclaimed, looking around the place. They noticed a huge framed poster on the wall. 

“So you were still a musician, huh?” Klaus pursed his lips, moving closer to the poster before walking around to check the place.

“A more successful one apparently,” Vanya chuckled.

“Well, now that we have a temporary place to stay, we need to plan what should we do,” Five said. “We have to know about our current lives and make sure we don’t make any more changes or trouble until we fix the timeline,”

“Vanya has a computer, I saw it on one of her rooms,” Diego exclaimed, turning around and pointing one of the rooms of the apartment.

“We can start with that, search whatever we can find about what’s happening,” Five nodded.

* * *

**2019.**

The two of them teleported at the back of a recently abandoned house, the address Calypso gave Diana. The place wasn't shabby and doesn't really look abandoned and still liveable. But nobody has been home for over two weeks now and it seems like the owner's not coming back. Axel’s gunshot wound was still bleeding, and so does Diana’s. “Are you alright?” she asked looking over him. The other just nodded, hand supporting the wound. Diana kicked the door open, walking inside and heading to the sala, dropping the briefcase on the soft cushions. Axel sat on the wooden chair near the side table.

“Gå till sovrummet. Jag ska få ett medicinsk kit.” _**(Go to the bedroom. I'll get a medicine kit.)**_ Diana said, marching towards the bathroom.

Calypso knew the house would be empty but also made sure that everything was clear for her. She’s a _favorite_ after all. Axel walked towards the bedroom, sitting on the bed and removing his coat, revealing the wound and blood scattered on his shoulder. Diana appeared on the doorway, zipping open the medicine bag she found in the bathroom. She sat beside Axel and wiped the blood with a clean cloth. Axel kept a straight face as she cleans the wound.

“Gick kulan igenom?” _ **(Did the bullet go through?)** _Diana asked, looking over to Axel.

“Nej,” _**(No)**_

“Jag måste ta bort det från dig.” _ **(I have to get it off you.)**_ she placed the bloody cloth on the basin she brought in the room with her. She left the room, looking all over the house for something she can use to remove the bullet. After a few minutes, she found what she needed and went back to the room.

“Drink,” she handed him a bottle of alcohol. “It helps with the pain, plus I need you to be asleep before I remove it,” she said pointing at his wound.

Axel looked at her, wary and suspicious.

“Vad? Jag har ingen bedövning på egen hand." _**(What? I don’t have onhand anesthesia)**_ she snapped. Axel took the bottle and chugged all of its contents. Diana smiled and placed the two more bottles on the bed. “Finish these too,”

It took a while for Axel to be drunk but once he is, he laid back down the bed, eyes closing both because of drunkenness and tiredness. When Diana was sure that he was fast asleep, she covered his eyes to make sure that even if he wakes up he won’t see what’s she’s doing. She gently placed her hand on the wound, black veins forming on her hand towards Axel’s shoulder. Her eyes started faintly glowing red again. Slowly, the wound started closing in from the inside, pushing the bullet out of his flesh. Diana placed the bullet on the basin and continued healing his wound until everything looked okay. She didn’t fully heal his wounds, just enough to pull the bullet out and also make it still look normal. She doesn’t want the Swedish assassin to ask questions, even though he barely talks. She covers the wounds with bandages and left the room, leaving the man to rest. Diana shuffled to the kitchen, placing the basin of water mixed with Axel’s blood and draining it there. A soft audible whoosh can be heard and a clank, as if something hit the plumbing system. The sound is all too familiar with the Commission agents.

She knelt down and opened the lower cabinet and saw the pneumatic tube. She saw the task cylinder and opened it, pulling out the paper and placing the cylinder on the kitchen top. 

"I better get my stuff then," A small smirk formed at the corner of the assassin’s eyes. " _Things are about to get interesting,”_

* * *

Allison sat alone near the balcony of Vanya’s apartment, looking over at the city while the lights flash against the night sky. She was holding a soda can and lost in her thoughts, not even noticing Vanya walk towards her.

“Are you okay?”

Startled by her sister’s appearance, she answered with a forced smile. “Yeah,” she sighed. “I’m just… thinking about Claire,” Vanya’s face dropped at the mention of her niece, hand moving to Allison’s arm to comfort her. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s just… I don’t know if she’s okay. Or if she’s even alive at this point,” That’s when the tears started forming on Allison’s eyes. “I already lost Ray and I thought that when we come home… Atleast, I would be able to hug my daughter. But I don’t even know if she exists,”

“Allison…” Vanya pulled Allison closer to her and hugged her, trying whatever she can to comfort her.

Inside, Diego, Five, and Luther were on Vanya’s desk planning their next move. “Luther and I will try to contact someone tomorrow,”

“Me?”

Five turned to Luther, annoyance evident on his face.

“Ah, yeah. Me,” Luther replied, clearing his throat.

Diego was fiddling with his knife, thinking. “I’ll take Klaus with me, see if we can find out more about the Sparrow Academy,”

“How about Vanya and Allison?”

Five turns around and tried to look at his sisters. He saw the two on the balcony, comforting each other. Softness starting to show on his face. “They can take a rest… or maybe they can research more from here,” he said.

Klaus was away from the group, like he used to be, admiring the paintings and framed pieces on Vanya’s apartment. “Oh look, a bookcase. Vanya does have a lot of books. You wanna read some, Be-” Klaus turned around. He remembered… Ben was no longer with them. Their Ben. “I’m gonna have to get used to you not being around, you lil bitch,” Klaus whispered to himself and sighed. 

“It’s been so many years…”

* * *

_**The Hargreeves Mansion.** _

Anita’s footsteps echoed in the hallway as she walked towards the bedrooms. She had just talked to her father about her training and was heading towards her room. A quick flash made her stop, the speed almost makes her lose her balance.

“Hi Anita,” Cora chuckled, turning around to face her sister while her hands tucked behind her.

“Cora, jeez,” Anita exclaimed.

“Had a fun talk with Dad?”

“No, it was just an hour-long session of him discussing my powers,” she snapped, straightening her uniform’s clothes.

“Right,” Cora chirped. “Well then, I was just curious. Where were you this morning? I tried looking for you in your room and I even asked Christopher but they said didn’t see you. Have you been _sneaking out_?”

“No,” Anita answered. “We’re not thirteen anymore, Cora. I can leave whenever I want,”

“Really? Are you having a little date?”

“Absolutely not, I went out to buy resources. What did you do all day?”

“Great, that checks out” Cora replied. “No need to be all defensive,” She started chewing her gum, blowing it and popping it in front of Anita. “Goodnight, sis,” she tapped her shoulder and walked away.

Behind one of the archways, Ben stands in the dark, listening.

* * *

The next day, Luther and Five had left Vanya’s place before lunch in order to find Alice Sanders. If Anita said she also has powers like the rest of them, then maybe… he’s hoping that she could help them. They stumbled in a neighborhood far from Vanya’s apartment. It was in a suburban area so they really didn’t have much problem finding the address.

“This is it, Alice Sanders,” Five sighed, walking up to the porch with Luther just behind him. He knocked once, there was no answer. He knocked twice, still no answer.

“Maybe they’re out, maybe we should just come back,” Luther insisted. But Five felt persistent and knocked again.

“What do you want?”

The two spun around and saw a woman standing behind them. “Why are you here?” she asked again. She had black straight hair with fringe and a dark brown eyes.

Five cleared his throat and went down the porch. “Are you Alice Sanders?”

“No,” she replied immediately. Five and Luther looked at each other as if they’re asking themselves ‘now what?’.

“I’m her sister, _Ana_ ,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: I changed Alice Cooper to Alice Sanders because I remembered there were already Coopers (Carl, Sissy and Harlan) in s2.


	6. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana once again does the extra mile for the Commission. Diego tries to reconnect with his past. The Sparrow Academy continues to introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me weeks to finish this. I will post another one tomorrow! Please leave some comments if you have anything!

_**Earlier** _

**_At the Commission._ **

Diana walked fast in the hallway, heels clicking and the sound of it mixing with the typewriters that were clanking inside the halls. Herb peeked out of the room as she passed by. She headed towards Calypso’s office, not even knocking. Someone was inside talking to her but stopped immediately. Calypso wasn’t utterly shocked but more tired because she already knew why she’s there.

“You may go, we’ll talk about this issue more later,” she said, dismissing the lady and giving her back some papered files. She removed the glasses from her eyes and placed them on the table. “What do you want Diana?”

“You never told me this is an _undercover_ mission,” she said, pulling up the commission task.

“As an assassin, I’m sure you’re used to going undercover,” she said, spinning her chair a bit.

“You want me to make a whole lie. Not just one-night undercover. This is long term and I have to make it believable,” Diana crossed her arms. “I’ve been doing a lot for this mission. So I hope the pay you will give me is good,”

Calypso sighed and smiled at her. “I promise you, it will be,”

“I haven’t done a longer undercover mission in years,” she said. “Last I did it was in Soviet and I killed more than a hundred men. Now you’re gonna make me undercover to babysit the Hargreeves-”

“You’re not there to babysit them. You’re there to make sure that they don’t get what they want,” Calypso butted in. “And if you have to kill them, do it,”

Diana sighed, pursing her lips and looking back at the paper she’s holding. “Fine, just promise to give me whatever I need and when I need it. Also… that little Lila Pitts issue of yours did a little damage. What should I do with her?”

“If she interferes more…” Calypso looked at her, resting her chin on the back of her hands as she leaned on the table. “ ** _Kill her_** ,”

* * *

The sun was scorching hot that day and Klaus being in his all-black outfit makes him sweat more. Plus the walking they have been doing. Diego seemed to be fixated on the local coffee shop a few blocks away from the police precinct. They’ve been outside the place for a long time now.

“What’re we even doing Diego?” he whined, arms falling in protest. “It’s almost what? 1 PM? And the sun is burning hot!”

“Shush and just stand there,”   
  
“We’ve been standing for thirty minutes!”

Diego finally saw what he was looking for. Patch entered the cafe, smiling at the cashier on the counter and saying her order.

“Eudora,” Diego whispered to himself. Klaus moved next to him to see what he was looking at, eyes widening at the sight of the police officer that rescued him. “Oh, your… ex,” he said, looking at Diego. “Aren’t we supposed to _**spy**_ on the Sparrow Academy?”

“Shut up, we will. I just have to talk to Patch, first,”

“Diego, I don’t think that’s such a good idea-” But even before Klaus could stop him, Diego was already marching towards the coffee shop. “Diego! Diego if she catches you, I’m leaving you behind,” Klaus shouted.

Diego entered the coffee shop, bracing himself for a conversation to the woman he thought died, almost a year ago. She was sitting on one of the tables waiting for her order. Diego marched towards her but someone pulled him immediately. “What? What the-”

Klaus grabbed him out of the coffee shop like a mother dragging their child. Diego grabbed his hand off of him. “What do you think you’re doing Klaus?!”

“The best! For you! Believe me, Diego, confronting the person you love who doesn’t know you anymore isn’t the best idea. I’ve been through that,” he said, looking at his brother. “You need to give her time. Yesterday you almost hounded on her and scared her off,”

If Ben could hear him right now, Klaus knew he’d be rolling his eyes or… maybe, maybe he’d be proud of him for doing this.

Diego didn’t answer but stayed silent, looking over back to the coffee shop with longing in his eyes. He knew Klaus was right. He didn’t like that Klaus is right but he is.

“Fine,” he snapped. “You’re right,”

Klaus knew the look of disappointment in Diego’s face all too well. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder grabbing him. “Come on, let’s go bird watching,”

* * *

“Why are you looking for her?” the brown-eyed woman stared at the boy and the man in front of her, suspicious of both of them.

Luther looked over Five before speaking. “We would like to talk to her about something,”

“Well, you’re not the only one because I’m also looking for her,” she chuckled. “Is that why you’re lurking in front of our house?”

“Since when was Ms. Alice missing?” Five inquired to her.

“It’s been a week, she didn’t contact me so I had to come here and find her myself,” she said. “Why are you looking for her?”

“We…” Five looked over to Luther before responding, thinking if the woman in front of them is aware of her sister’s special abilities. :..believe she could help us with something,”

“Oh,” she exclaimed. “You’re talking about her superpowers,”

The two seemed startled at first by how she reacted. She shrugged and laughed. “My mom never hid it from me so yes, I do know and that’s why… I’m here. Alice had always had visitors even when we were kids. And everyone seems to be... interested in her abilities. The government and the CIA keep knocking on our doors. That’s what got me worried when she didn’t return my calls,” she said, eyes at them.

“You don’t have to worry,” Five replied. “We’re not from the government. We just need her help,”

“Well, I’m sorry to say to you but I’m looking for her too, I’ve been searching up and down for her but so far, I got none. I can tell you boys where she is when I found her,” she smiled and moved past them.

“Maybe we can help?” Luther interjected.

Five looked at his brother, confused. “Luther, what are you doing?”

Luther leaned into Five to whisper to him. “She looks like she already has a lead on where she is, helping her would be easier than us looking for her alone,”

Five thinks Luther has a point so he just nodded.

“Can we maybe talk?”

She stopped and thought for a moment. “I can’t invite you, boys, in right now but if you are free this afternoon we can meet at the Burrows Burgers, I can tell you about her there,” she asked.

“We’re free, we can meet later,”

“Good then,” Ana watched as the two men nodded and headed out of the front porch, turning immediately to head inside the house. As soon as they were out of sight, she retreated to the house. She dropped the keys of the front door to the table in the living room and headed to the bedroom, where Axel was still resting. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the lighting and the image hovering beside him.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Mind waking up so we can do our job?” she hummed with a sinister smile on her face.

Axel groaned, looking over to the wound on his shoulder as he sat up. Diana sat beside him on the bed. “Now, you will have to tell me what you know about the Hargreeves children,” she said, patting the Swedish assassin’s face.

  
  


* * *

“What’s going on in that little house,” Diego whispered, peeking through his binoculars that Klaus stole in the thrift store.

“I don’t know, don't they have any missions to go to?” Klaus was munching a donut beside him. 

“No, they’re just… around,” he said.

“So tell me about them. What do your eyes see?” Klaus scooted closer to his brother, trying to take a peek.

“Two of them are just sitting around. Two in the library. The other three I can’t find,” Diego said, giving Klaus some room so he can see. He panned the binoculars towards their father’s study and saw him… looking like how he always does, sitting and writing on his notes for hours end. “With everything that changed, huh… he still didn’t…” Klaus mumbled.

“I never expect him to change,” Diego replied.

Reginald looked up from his notebook, indicating something catching his attention. Somebody walked into the room. Klaus kept looking until he saw what drew their father’s attention. It’s Ben. Together with him was one of the Sparrow children.

“We have finished our training today. All the records were given to Christopher for safekeeping,” Ben informed him.

Reginald clasped his hands together and nodded in approval. “I still don’t have any whereabouts about our last problem,” Ben added. “But Freya and I are working on it,”

Klaus struggled behind the binoculars as he tried to make out what is happening. “They were talking to him about something, I can’t quite figure out what,”

“Let me see,” Diego grabbed the binoculars from him and looked.

Freya felt a sudden feeling of uneasiness, she turned her head towards the direction of the window. Diego noticed her approach but thinks she’s just looking outside the window. Freya looked like she was trying to pinpoint a needle in a haystack. Ben’s conversation with Reginald was echoing in her ear like white noise.

“Somebody’s watching us,” she interrupted the two. They looked confused with what she said. Freya walked towards their father’s cabinet and grabbed a sniper rifle that Reginald used in one of his adventures. The bullets were still intact. Diego tried to make out what’s happening until he saw her walking up to the window and pointing the sniper rifle towards their direction.

“Look down!” he pulled Klaus and hid behind the concrete wall, the bullet almost hitting them.

“Freya!” Ben shouted. “What’re you doing?”

“As I said, somebody’s watching us,”

“A fan?” Reginald interrupted.

“No, Dad. A threat,” she answered. “They’re lucky I’m just giving them a warning,” She placed the gun down and pulled the curtains to hide the room. 

“Holy shit,” Klaus exclaimed, almost losing hold of his donut. “What was that?!”

“How did she freaking knew we were looking,” Diego hissed.

“I think this is just an indication that we need to go back and regroup,” Klaus muttered, pulling Diego away to get out of the place.

* * *

“This is hard… I don’t even know if we all have the same names,” Allison sighed, watching as Vanya’s computer search engine pop out some results. “Do you wanna-”

Allison looked over the couch only to see Vanya sleeping peacefully. She smiled and continued on her search. Just as she was about to type her name, Allison stopped. A thought came to her. She started searching for someone. A result came and Allison’s eyes tremble. She hurriedly tried to look for a pen and a paper and wrote down the address.

  
  



	7. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison visits a familiar face... one last time. Diana asks Calypso for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hit a huge writer's block so I'm really really sorry if this took ages!

“So… the girl blasts out sound waves, interesting,” Diana raised her foot on the table. “And she sent you flying and you lost her?” She chuckled as if mocking the assassin in front of her. Axel sent her a death glare, one that would scare a lot of people but didn’t faze the other assassin. She simply kept playing with her balisong, a kind of butterfly knife or a pocket knife.

“The big guy, you haven’t interacted with him?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

The Swedish man shook his head. Diana shrugged, looking away from him.  
“Jag vill se dem.” (I want to see them) he interrupted.  
“No,” she quickly replied. “You will see them when we’re over,”  
Axel gritted his teeth. Something in him snapped. He lunged towards her, hand wrapping around his throat. “Jag sa att jag vill träffa dem.” (I said I want to see them)

Diana laughed, not minding the tightening grip Axel has on her. “You think you can kill me?” she cackled. His grip tightened more, eyes blazing with anger.

“If you kill me do you think Calypso will let you see them?” she asked, struggling to talk but still not removing the smug smile on her face. “Do you wanna know what she’ll do if she finds out you killed me?”

The grip slowly loosened. Axel sat back down, cursing in swedish under his breath. Diana simply smirked at her victory. “You have to make sure we finish our job first before you do your happy reunion,” she said, rubbing her neck, red marks all over it. She looked at the mirror on the wall and sighed. “Look what you did, now it looks like I had kinky sex with someone,” she groaned. “I’ll be leaving for a while..”

A loud whooshing noise interrupted her, both of their heads jerking towards it. She walked towards the cupboard, opening it and a pneumatic tube can be seen with a task cylinder. She twisted it open and unfolded the assignment paper. She turned around to face Axel.

“Think you can walk around now, handsome? Got an assignment for you,” she walked towards him. “I need you to check a place out,” She showed him a photo of a high-security prison. “Think you can scout and see how we can get in there?”

He glared at the other.

Diana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine, I’ll show you your brothers, okay?” Axel grabbed the paper from her and looked at it. Diana walked towards the table and opened her briefcase with weapons. She walked back to Axel, pulled his arm, and stabbed him with a syringe. The assassin pulled away from her, looking angrier.

“It’s a tracker. I don’t trust you enough to run away from me. Desperate people do desperate things,” she leaned down to his level. “Now, let’s do our job, okay?”

* * *

“Thank you,” Allison paid the cab and got out. She took a deep breath, thinking maybe this was a bad idea. But this might be the last time she has a chance. The building in front of her is old and worn out, almost like the residents occupying it. The words “nursing home” can be easily seen from the signage. The reception was attended by a young woman, like in the mid-’20s.

“Hi, how can I help you?” she greeted Allison with a sweet smile.

“Hi, I’m here to see Raymond Chestnut,” she replied, eyes hopeful that he is indeed there. And that she’s not too late.

The nurse leads her to a room filled with other people. Some were playing board games. The others are watching television. “Ray usually spends his time in his corner now. Before he used to mingle with the others. It made me worry,” she told Allison. “He’s there,” She pointed to a lone man sitting in the corner facing the glass windows and the garden outside. Allison slowly walked to him, trying to ready herself. Trying to compose everything she wants to say.

“Ray?” the nurse greeted. “Someone came to visit you. I’ll leave you two to talk,”

Allison slowly faced him. “Ray,”

Ray slowly lifted his head, eyes adjusting to see who is in front of him. Ray has forgotten a lot of things over the past few years…. But never the face of his beautiful wife. “ ** _Allison,_** ”

Allison almost lost control of her tears when she realized Ray recognized her. She held his hand, thumb brushing against his knuckles and fingers.

“You came back,” Ray smiled.

“Of course,” Allison was almost choking from her tears.

“I knew you’d come back.” Ray gently placed his other hand atop of hers. She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. A tear slowly fell from her eye. Ray reached for her face, carefully wiping it. “You found your way home,”

“I did,” she laughed, just like how she did the last time she said goodbye to him. The laugh where tears are streaming down her face.

Ray slowly slid a book towards her hand. Allison looked down and took it. It was the book Ray gave Allison for their anniversary but she left behind in 1953. “You kept it,” she sniffed, hand tracing the cover of the book.

“Of course, it still reminds me I’m the luckiest man in Dallas," he said, caressing Allison’s cheeks with his wrinkled hand.

* * *

  
Ana entered the Burrows Burger, turning her head around to find Five and Luther. They weren’t that hard to find since Luther was easy to see in the crowd. She sat down with them, the waitress following her.

“Just iced tea, thanks,” she smiled.

“So… what do you know so far about the disappearance of your sister?” Five immediately asked.

“Not so fast,” she said. “I’m not giving information about my sister so easily,”

Five looked more impatient by this statement. Luther had to interject so his brother won’t make the situation worse.

“Do you know anyone who might’ve wanted to get her?”

“A lot like I said before CIA, FBI, basically most governments,” she said. “Before all that, don’t you think you should introduce yourselves to me? And tell me why you’re looking for her? Not hiding bullshit,”

Luther looked at Five who is still wary. But they know that she won’t say anything else if they kept hiding it.

“We’re not… We’re not really from here,” Five said.

“What?”

“We’re from 2019 but not this one. We went in 1963 to avoid the apocalypse that occurred in 2019, not knowing that it followed us back in 1963. We stopped but also changed the timeline,”

“Making this…. Not your timeline,” she butts in.

“Yes,”

“And you need my sister to fix it,” she said.

“We were told she can help, we just don’t know how,”

“She can alter reality,” Ana said. “She can technically make your reality happen, changing this one,”

“Reality altering. That’s a difficult ability, even impossible,” Five looked with awe.

“That’s why everyone wanted her. She can do it without any difficulty,” she answered. The waitress slid her drink. She took a sip from it eyeing the brothers. “You do know changing this reality means changing a lot of things,”

“We do. But we just wanna get home,”  
Ana sighed. “Fine, we can try to find her, I’ll see where else I can look. Have you asked the millionaire who kept contacting her?”

“Dad,” the two whispered in unison.

“Dad?” Ana looked at them confused.

“It’s a long story,” Luther waved his hand. Ana shrugged. She heard a couple of teenagers snickering on their side. High school students laughing at their direction, eyeing Luther.  
They couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but Ana knows they’re laughing at him.

“Hey,” she called out one of the guys, clearly the mastermind of the cruel joke. “Look at him one more time and I will send this drink towards your ugly head,”

They stopped, looking a bit uneasy.

“Teenagers. Don’t mind them,” Ana chuckled. “Anyway, how can I contact you in case I have new information about her,”

“Come back here again on Friday, same time,”

“You don’t have a phone?” she asked. Five stared at her squinting. “Oh I get it, you don’t trust me enough for your phone number… but you did come to my house without any invitation. Anyway, whatever works for you. I’ll see what I can do. I’ll see you boys around.”

As she left, Five kept his eyes on her. “She looks very familiar,”

“Maybe we saw her before when we were walking around the city,”

“No… but maybe that’s just me,” he whispered.

* * *

“So that’s their plan… altering the reality huh,” Calypso stared outside the window of her office. 

“Yup,” Diana slurped the remaining contents of her drink. “So do you know where Alice is?”

“No,”

“What?”

“She went off grip over a week ago,”

Diana looked at her with confusion. “That’s it?”

“One of our agents was supposed to kill her. She wasn’t allowed to exist any longer but I think she knew it would happen so she left. We’re still trying to track her down,”

“Well, your agents sucks,” she responded.

“80% of our workforce was summoned by the Handler to deal with the Hargreeves for her petty little plan,” Calypso told her. “I want this to end now. You’re good at lying, Diana. You can figure out how to make them run around your fingers.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said, faking a smile to her.

“And get rid of that ugly wig,”

“This is my cover,” she said, looking offended. “By the way, I have to ask you a favor,”

Calypso turned around to face her. “What is it?”

“About the Swedish guy… Mr. Charming man? He really wanna see his brothers,” Diana said, toying with the hourglass on Calypso’s desk.

“And you told him he can’t until this mission isn’t finished right,”

“Yes, but he’s persistent so I told him he can see them... Temporarily,”

“Diana,”

“Hey, I wanted to do this mission alone. You were the one who wanted me to bring the dude along,” she snapped. “I did say temporarily,”

Calypso sighed, looking over to her. “Fine, you can take him to see them. But make sure you finish this thing once and for all,”

“Like I said,” Diana turned the hourglass upside down.

“ _Yes ma’am,_ ”


	8. Short Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but happy reunion happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update the fic here!

When Diana came back to the house it was almost the middle of the night and everything was dark except the dim lights of the house they’re staying at. She walked inside and saw Axel sitting on the kitchen chair, impatiently waiting for her.

“So what did you found out, pretty boy?” she asked, placing the time briefcase on the table.

“40 armed guards. Rotational every 20 minutes. High electricity fence. 20 security cameras but only 18 works,” he told her.

“Nicely done,” she said, patting his shoulder. “I can take everything from there. Breaking in is one of my specialties,” She walked away from him but Axel grabbed her hand, pulling her back. Diana spins her head back to look at him.

“Your end of the bargain,” he said, eyes piercing through the other.

“Of course, as I promised, you will see them tomorrow,” she replied. “I gave you my word and I will keep it,”

Axel slowly lets go of his firm grip, her hand slipping away.

“So do you like seafood?” she asked, raising a plastic-filled takeout. 

—

Five opened the door to Vanya’s apartment, looking around to see if everyone was there. Sure enough, everyone is indeed there. He walked towards the group who are now eating dinner, Luther following him behind.

“They’re here,” Klaus exclaimed, raising their food bowl to offer Five and Luther. Five shook his head and looked over to them. “So what did you guys accomplish today?”

“Well, Diego tried to once again-”

Diego hit Klaus with his elbow making the other wince. “Ouch!”

“Shut up,” he hissed. “We managed to check the Sparrow Academy. One of them almost shot us,”

“I told you to spy,”

“And we did. She saw us from blocks away,” Diego replied.

“What?”

“She has eyes of an eagle or something like that,” Klaus interjected.

“She shot us from another building,”

“Do you think she has enhanced eyesight or she just knew Diego and Klaus were stalking them?” Luther asked Five.

“I don’t know but we need to know,” Five replied. “Anything else?” 

Diego shook his head and Klaus shrugged.

“Vanya? Allison?”

“So far we didn’t get anything. It’s kinda hard to look for your own identity when you don’t even know who you are,” Allison replied. 

“Fair point,” Five clicked his tongue.

“How about you guys?” Klaus asked.

“Alice Sanders is gone, she’s been missing for over a week now,” Five replied. “But we did found her sister and we’re hoping she could help us find her,”

“But what’s special about her?” Klaus asked.

“She can alter reality,”

“What?”

“She can rewrite the reality and possibly bring us back home. Home home,”

“Why didn’t we looked for her before, she could’ve stopped the first apocalypse,” Klaus pursed their lips.

“It’s because the possibility of them not existing in the first reality is high,” Five replied. “Dad never mentioned her. For all, we know she could’ve died in that one,”

“Touche,”

“We just need to find her and finish this once and for all,”

“Well, it’s not exactly easy to find someone who just went missing,” Vanya said.

Diego stopped and looked at them, realizing who from this timeline might have access to this kind of thing.

“I think I know someone who can help us,”

Klaus groaned and leaned on their seat. “Oh no,”

—

**_The Commission._ **

“Calypso wanted to see us first, then you can talk to your brothers,” Diana said as they walked in the hallway of the Commission. Axel didn’t reply but only followed her. As they passed by some of the rooms, Herb took a peak, catching glimpse of the two.

Diana opened the door to Calypso’s office.

“How many times do I have to tell you to knock, Diana?” she sighed, putting down her pen.

“What? It’s not like you’re doing something weird in here other than signing papers or something,” she said.

“Sit down. Please Axel you too,” The two sat in front of her table.

“I’m sure you both know the importance of this mission,” she started. Diana grabbed the hourglass on the table, toying with it as Calypso talks.

“We still haven’t found Alice Sanders yet. I want you to make sure the Hargreeves don’t find out about her. As for Lila Pitts, she’s still off the grid. But I’m sure she’ll be visiting you guys soon,” she said. “Have you checked the Russel maximum security prison?”

“Yeah, he did,” Diana said, pointing the hourglass to Axel. “I also already have a plan on how to get in,”

“Great. Once we’re done with the Russel prison, things will be easier,” Calypso said. “I’ll update both of you when I find Alice and Lila,”

“Okay we’re done,” Diana said, placing the hourglass back on the table and standing up.

“You can go, I need to talk to Axel,”

Diana looks at Calypso and then back to Axel. “Okay then, you can tell him where his brothers are. I’ll just go take a quick peek if they’re doing fine,” she said, walking out of the office. As soon as Diana is out, Calypso clasped her hands together and leaned on the table.

“I know I requested this as your last mission,”

“Ja,” Axel replied, eyes glaring at her.

“I’m not your enemy, Axel. She’s dead. For what it’s worth, AJ called for you… and AJ was also a victim of her antics,” she said. “The Commission needs you and your brothers. Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider my offer,”

“No,”

“Even if I double your pay and benefits?”

“Nothing you can offer can make me change my mind,”

Calypso sighed, gently nodding. “I understand. And like I said, this is your final mission. Please help her finish it. Your brothers are in the room A24, fourth floor,”

Axel stood up and walked towards the door.

“And by the way, Axel. Be careful around Diana. If you really wanna quit this life, don’t get too involved with her. She has a way with people,”

“Not a problem,”

The blond assassin exited the office, closing the wooden door as he left.

He headed for the floor Calypso told him, room A24. Each step Axel took near the room made his heart beat faster and faster. The very thought of seeing his brothers makes him very happy…. But also terrifies him. What if Diana was wrong about them not remembering anything? What if they suddenly remember everything the moment they see him? For the first time in a few years, Axel felt fear.

Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought.

But he wanted to see them. He wanted to see his brothers’ faces again. Pushing those doubtful thoughts away from his head, he held on to the doorknob and twisted it open.

“There, you look much better that way,” Diana whispered, hand brushing against Oscar’s hair as she sat comfortably on the table, legs swinging on the edge. “Oh, there he is,”

Axel’s eyes wandered around the room until it reaches to Oscar who was beside Diana, wearing his green turtleneck and coat, the clothes he was wearing when he… died. His eyes moved to another figure in the room, sitting on the corner but still noticeable. Otto. He was not wearing the same clothes he had when… when it happened. 

“I took the liberty of bringing them new clothes but Oscar preferred to keep this one,” Diana said, fingers brushing against the collar of Oscar’s coat and straightening and brushing off the wrinkles.

His brothers were alive and in there. Axel’s eyes started to water, lips trembling, and unable to speak for the first few minutes. Oscar looked confused at his older brother’s reaction, turning to look at Otto and Diana. Otto was confused as well.

“Give us a moment,” Axel finally spoke.

“No-can-do. Protocols,” she replied, tilting her head.

Axel’s icy glare met with her dark void brown eyes and like always, his death glare still has no effect on the woman. He moved closer and pulled Diana away from his brothers. “Please,” he whispered.

“First time I heard you begging for me,” she said.

“Diana,”

“Axel, I really can’t. But I can be on the door if you want so you can have your space,” she replied.

Axel sighed, looking back to his brothers and then to her. “Fine,” he roughly let her arm go before turning away. Diana moved away from them and stand on the side of the door, watching the brothers from afar. Axel marched towards them, pulling Oscar to his arms and motioning Otto to come closer to him. Otto did and as soon as he was well within his reach, Axel grabbed him, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

“Bror?” Oscar asked, confusion evident in the younger Swede’s eyes. “Har något hänt?” (Did something happen?)

The question brought back memories to Axel’s mind, the memories that were haunting him for years. Oscar’s death and Otto’s death… by his hand. He still sometimes get nightmares of it.

“Ingenting,” (Nothing.) Axel answered, hand rubbing the back of their heads pulling them tighter into the hug. “Det är bara länge sedan jag såg dig två idioter,” (It’s just been a long time since I saw you two idiots,) He chuckled.

Oscar and Otto never remembered their brother being like this… even if he sometimes went into missions alone.. But it did felt nice.

“Är allt okej när jag var borta?” (Is everything alright when I was gone?) he asked, finally letting them go.

“Ja, de låter oss stanna i ett trevligt rum tills du är klar med ditt uppdrag,” (Yes, they’re letting us stay in a nice room until you finish your mission.) Otto replied. “Förresten, vad är ditt nya uppdrag?” (By the way, what is your new mission?)

Axel took a deep sigh, turning back to Diana who shook her head. “Det är bara en snabb. Vi är tillbaka innan du vet ordet,” (It’s just a quick one. We’ll be back before you know it.) he said.

“Vad hände? I vårt tidigare uppdrag?” (What happened? In our previous assignment?) Oscar asked. “Varför vaknade vi båda här utan dig?” (Why did we both just woke up here without you?)

“Något hände … men jag kan inte förklara för dig just nu,” (Well, something happened… but I can’t explain to you right now.) he replied.

“Time’s up,” Diana interrupted, moving away from the side door. Axel turned to her, almost begging again for a little bit more time. “We have places to be,” she answered. The woman pursed her lips as she walked towards the Swedes watching as Axel bid farewell.

“Vi ses snart,” (I’ll see you soon.) Axel said, patting Oscar’s arm and Otto’s shoulder. “Jag lovar.” (I promise.) He turned to walk out of the room.

“I’ll see you, boys, soon. Don’t get in too much trouble okay?” Diana said, ruffling Oscar’s hair before leaving, waving goodbye to the both of them with a smile. The two gently waved back, worry evident in their faces.

As soon as they were out, Axel stopped in his tracks. “We finish this. You promised they’ll be okay here,”

“I told you, I promise. They’ll be safe and sound here until we finish the mission,” she replied. “Scout’s honor,” Diana raised her hand.

Axel rolled his eyes, continuing his stride to leave the building and Diana following him behind, her heels clicking with the tiled floor of the Commission building.


	9. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Calypso, Diana moves forward to the mission and broke inside one of the high security prison to free a mysterious woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now TWTWB will be focused on Axel and Diana’s point of view. (My smooth brain cannot handle the way I was writing before asjkdanjda). Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Abuse, alcohol mention

The back door of the house creaked open, small steady footsteps lead inside and Axel, who was sitting in the kitchen, polishing his knives, looked up. Diana took a deep breath, her body covered in blood.

“Oh you’re still up,” she grinned, white teeth flashing within her blood tainted face.

“Vad hände med dig?” (What happened to you?) he asked, putting the knives down and turning his attention to her.

“Don’t worry about it, I found a guy who works for the prison in the bar. Got his ID and some information. We’re going to the prison tomorrow,” she walked past him, patting his shoulder.

Axel pulled her back, making Diana stop on her tracks and turn to him. “Mår du bra?” (Are you okay?)

“I’m fine, no deep wounds that’ll make you worry, lover boy,” she said, taking his hand off her. “Just need a shower,” She shouted as she walked away.

As soon as she is out of his earshot, Diana winced. She went to the bathroom, taking off her shirt and looking at her wounds in the mirror. Deep scratches and stab wounds on her abdomen and her sides visible as she stared at them in the mirror, some of them are already healing. She shimmied her pants off of her legs and took off her underwear. “These are my favorite set,” she clicked her tongue as she tossed them on the side. The warm water from the shower made her tense muscles relax, sighing in relief while the water washes off the blood all over her body. The cuts and wounds were healing back almost as fast as the water washes the dirt and blood off her. She put her hand on the shower walls, looking up so that the water would hit her face.

> _The blinking light at the club reflected her eyes and face, fingers gripping the glass in her hand as she gently shook it, the liquid inside sloshing from side to side._

> _“Whiskey,” the man few seats away from him raised his finger to catch the bartender’s attention. Diana placed the glass down, taking a deep sigh and resting her chin on her hand. Her gestures captured the guy’s attention, slowly sliding towards her._

> _“You’re new here?” he asked._

> _She turned and looked at him, smirking and then looking back down to her glass. “Yes, it’s quite boring,”_

> _“You’re alone? Or with someone?”_

> _“Why handsome? Gonna show me some good time?” she asked, grinning._

> _“Maybe,” he smirked, catching the glass of whiskey the bartender slid towards him._

> _Diana bit her lower lip, turning to face the man beside her. “How about a drinking game? If you win, I’ll hang out with you. If you lose, well, you pay my drinks,”_

> _He pursed his lips, tapping his foot on the ground as he tries to think about her offer. He looked at her, from top to toe, analyzing the woman._

> _“Deal, then,” he replied, raising his finger towards the bartender. “Give me and the lady a round of whiskey,”_

> _Diana grinned, putting her glass to her lips and downing her drink._

She sighed, scrubbing off the remaining dirt over her body.

> _“You’re so funny…” her words slurred as she tries to balance herself, stilettos almost making her trip. He grabbed her hips, pulling him towards her as she tries not to stumble. “Ohh! We’re doing… something fun!” she giggled. He opened the door of his car and led her inside, lips all over her shoulder as she lay in the backseat and him atop of her._

> _“That tickles,” she chuckled. His hands roamed all over her, face red with intoxication and breath reeking with alcohol._

> _“I’ll show you a good time,” he whispered._

> _“Really?” The man froze when he heard her serious voice. He looked up and saw her staring at him with an unamused reaction. “I’ll show you a good time,” She headbutted him, making the man back off and wince in pain. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he shouted. Diana sat back up, punching him again harder in the face. He fainted, falling to the side. She groaned, disgusted by the kisses he left on her shoulder. “Pathetic,” She searched for his car keys, tying him up and putting a gag on his mouth. She moved out of the backseat and into the driver’s seat, sliding the car keys and driving away from the bar._

> _He woke up, blinking a few times and he tried to move his hands but that’s when he realized they were tied behind his back._

> _“Oh you’re awake,” she greeted. “Good,”_

> _He panicked, whimpering against the gag in his mouth and shaking his whole body in an effort to break free._

> _“Now you’re going to tell me everything you know about the prison you work on, okay?” she said, patting his head only to pull it hard after._

Her hands traced down the places where the wounds should be and it’s all gone. 

> _She drags the sack out of the car, pulling it towards the river and throwing it as far as she could, stones tied down to the sack. Her arms were filled with scratches and cuts. She was covered in blood and dirt. She drove the car miles away from where she dumped the body and stopped, filling the whole car with gasoline and lighting a match, tossing it inside. She watched the fire slowly consume the car, her smile illuminated by the fire._

After she’s finished cleaning herself, Diana switches the shower off, grabbing the towel on the holder.

She looked at herself in the mirror, no scratches, and bruises. No scars. No pain. Good as new. She walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by Axel, who was walking towards his room. He stopped and looked down at her.

“I told you I’m fine,” she said. “No bruises,”

“Du luktar alkohol.” (You smell like alcohol) he replied.

“Oh, are you sniffing me now?” she teased, cupping his whole face with her hand. “Keep those sniffers to yourself, pup,” She patted his face and walked away. Axel grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“Next time, don’t do the missions alone,” he said.

“What? We’re partners now? I’m fine,” she scoffed, shaking his hand off her. “Also, you got to stop grabbing my arm,” 

“Be ready tomorrow,” she shouted as she shut the door. Axel stared at her door for a few moments before retreating to his room.

She stood in the middle of the room, grabbing her pants and pulling out a pack of cigarettes from its pockets, placing the stick in between her lips and clicking her lighter. She took a huff, pulling the cigarette stick from her lips and blowing the smoke off. She unwraps the towel from her body and slid into her clean shirt, rubbing her wet hair against the dry towel.

She fell to the bed, elbows shifting her body up so she could lay perfectly on the bed. The light of the cigarette flickered in the darkness, her fingers clipping the stick in between them and tapping the stick on the ashtray on her bedside table. She took one last puff from the cigarette and placed it on the ashtray, turning to her side and staring at the faint light of the outside. Diana looked at her wristwatch, the numbers left glowing red.

_“Mama!” The girl screamed, trying to get off her mother’s grip who was dragging the girl outside their house. She was around five years old, more or less. Her feet tried to dig in the ground beneath her, trying to anchor herself as much as she could to stop her own mother. She was screaming, kicking, and crying. She tried to put all her weight to herself just to make it difficult for her to drag her but in the end, she’s still a five-year-old child. Her mother pulled her arm, making her lose balance and drop to the ground, she dragged her again towards the chicken coop, opening the door. Her mother grabbed her with her two hands, gripping her tight. “I told you to take all the chickens you need so you can heal the bastard but you barely managed to heal him! And now, we lost money! And what if he tries to sue me? Can you fix that?!”  
“I’m sorry, mama,”  
“Sorry?! Can your sorry pay our food?” she hissed, hitting her in the head. The girl cried even more upon feeling the pain. She didn’t stop at one hit, she kept going even if the girl stumbles to the ground. “Now, you get to stay here all alone until I tell you you can get back in the house,”_

_“No, mama! Plea-” She shut the door behind her, locking it from the outside. “You’re hungry, right? Maybe those chickens can help you,” she snapped, finally leaving her to her own. Her tiny hands tried to bang the doors open but it won’t budge. Nobody can hear her scream, their house is at the far end of the neighborhood, and the coop is far away from any houses. The coop was dark and the remaining hens that were disturbed were huddled in the corner. She couldn’t see anything. She’s cold and hungry and alone.  
“Mama! Please!” she screamed. _

_**“Mama!”** _

Her eyes stirred under her eyelids, the light from the outside touching her face. She buried her face on her pillow in an effort to hide from the sunlight. She heard some footsteps inside her room and someone crushing her cigarette stick.

“Du glömde bort din cigarett. Vill du att huset ska brinna?” (You forgot to put off your cigarette. Do you want the house to burn?) Ah that familiar sweet Swedish voice, she thought to herself. “Vakna,” (Wake up)  
“I don’t want to,” she groaned, turning her face away from him. “Mind your own business, Ikea,”

Axel rolled his eyes, moving out of her room. Soon enough, she smelled something. Popping her head out of the pillows, she blinked few times before stretching her arms and legs out. It smells like food like someone was cooking. She walked out of her room, turning her head from left to right as the smell became even more prominent. She could see Axel’s figure in the kitchen.

“You’re cooking?” she asked.

“Ja. Vad? Kommer du att gå ut till ett uppdrag hungrigt?” (Yes. What? You’re going to go out to a mission hungry?) he asked, tapping the spatula to remove excess oil from it.

“Well, I thought we’d drop by some doughnut place and get some and be on the road,” she replied. What kind of domestic bullshit is this. Diana muttered under her breath, walking towards him to look at what he’s cooking. “That’s-”

“Sausage,” he cut in, taking a brief glimpse at her and then immediately looking away. “Ta på dig några byxor,” (Put on some pants.)

“What?” Diana looked down at her underwear. “Pants are for losers,” She walked away from him, heading back to her room. Axel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When Diana came back out, she was already wearing her black outfit ensemble, ready for their mission tonight. Axel slid her a plate of food as she was fixing her hair, making the woman turn in surprise.

“Äta,” (Eat.)

“For me?” she scoffed.

“Nej, för spöket bredvid dig. Naturligtvis för dig,” (No, for the ghost beside you. Of course, for you.)  
“Wow, you have a sense of humor now?” She stabbed the sausage with a fork and took a bite, crossing her legs and slouching on the kitchen chair. “Wow, this is so good,”

Axel sat down across her, ignoring her and eating his own plate. Diana knew he was purposely ignoring her. She could tell. She could tell when people are intimidated by her, or scared by her, or annoyed by her, or ignoring her. Usually, when they do the last one, she makes sure to press all more buttons to annoy them.

“So, is this the first time you got paired to someone that’s not your brothers?” she asked, waving the fork with sausage in her hand. Axel barely looks at her and keeps on eating his food. “So you’re going to cook me food and then ignore me?” Still no response from the stoic man in front of her. She drags her wooden chair closer to the table, creaking noise unpleasant to the ears sounded as it scratch against the floor. “Hey, blondie,” she asked, leaning more so she appears to be closer to him. “Is this the first time you ever got paired with someone else?”

Axel looks up from his plate and glared at her, piercing cold blue eyes that appear to look like daggers against her dark brown void ones. He dropped the fork and crossed his fingers against each other. 

“Är du alltid så irriterande?” (Are you always this annoying?) he commented.

“Bara när jag vill trycka på någons knappar.” (Only when I want to push someone’s buttons.) she replied. Axel was impressed by her Swedish accent, it’s not perfect but it’s close. 

“Ja. Det här är första gången jag hade en partner som inte är mina bröder,” (Yes. This is the first time I had a partner that aren’t my brothers.)

“Well, aren’t I lucky?” she grinned. She leaned her back on the chair, putting the sausage in her mouth, lips closing in on the cooked meat. Her eyes were still fixed on him, watching every movement of his body, every reaction. Axel’s eyes went from her eyes to her lips. The meat rested in between her teeth, teeth carefully and slowly digging in on it. Teasing. He knew what she was doing and his mind knew exactly what it looks like and it’s wandering in places where it shouldn’t be. She closed her lips again as if she was sucking it. Axel looked away, focusing on his own plate, squirming on his seat. Goddamn, this woman is crazy.

“Hey, hotshot,”

He looked up and saw her, holding the fork with sausage in her hand. _That looks like._

Axel’s eyes fixed on her, watching her. Any and all fantasies he had created in his mind crumbled abruptly as Axel watched her pearly teeth sink into it, the sound of them hitting together pulling him out of his thoughts. His body shuddered uncomfortably at the mental image it conjured up.

“Sa inte din mamma att du aldrig skulle leka med mat?” (Didn’t your mother tell you never to play with food?) he commented, continuing his meal.

“What if that’s _not_ food though?”

Axel cleared his throat, taking a sip of water. She swore he almost choked.

“Also my mother never taught me anything,” she said breaking the silence, scoffing as she took another bite out of sausage. Axel felt the heaviness of that statement. It wasn’t just a statement, there was something behind it. The way she said it was filled with anger. Axel wouldn’t want to thread to something like that just yet.

“Anyway, get ready for tonight,” she took the last piece of sausage in her mouth and swallowed it. “We’re gonna break into the prison,”

–

**8:30 PM.**

It was already dark out in the prison. The guards were already in their third cycle for the night. A cleaner dragged out his cart in the hallways of the silent prison, passing by the guards.

“Colin didn’t come for work today,” the conversation of the guards can be heard faintly as he passed by.

“He’s probably passed out drunk somewhere again,”

Once the guards were out of range and they were in a blindspot of the building, Diana slid out of the cart. “The surveillance door is there,” she said, grabbing her gun and sliding it to her holster. She grabbed another rifle, checking the ammo. “Once I come out of the surveillance, we’re going to start shooting the hell out of all of them,”

“Varför kan vi inte bara skjuta dem och lämna?” (Why can’t we just shoot them and leave?)

“Because that method would work in 1963 but not here,” she replied, cocking her gun. “Wait for me here,” She walked towards the door with a huge surveillance written on it, leaving Axel behind. As soon as she opened the door, three men guarding the room turned to her.

“Hey, what are you-”  
She shot him straight in the head, then the other one and then the other one. Their bodies fell down to the floor with a huge thud. The room was filled with monitors all over the place. She looked at all of them, searching for that one room she was looking for. “Bingo. There you are sweetheart,” she looked over to one screen, the light reflecting against her face. Slowly, she turned off all the cameras and deleted the footages for that day’s surveillance. She realized that the controls of the doors were also in that room. Pushing one of the buttons, the whole row of cells opens its door, confusing the guards. She watched as they all, terrified, tried to keep the prisoners in. She pushed the rest of the buttons, opening the rest of the prison cells… except one. She walked out of the room, turning to Axel, head cocking to the right to motion him to come there.

The guards have already heard the commotion in the surveillance room and headed towards their way. “Hey!” one of them shouted, pulling out his gun to shoot but Diana was faster, pulling the trigger without hesitation. She puts back the handgun back to the holster and gripped her rifle. Once they were in the hallway towards the elevator, they both rained gunfire all over the place, leaving the guards no time to shoot. They entered the elevator down to the high security vault prison, Diana kicking the button close and leaning to the elevator wall. It sounded, a high pitch bell, indicating they reached the floor. As soon as the elevator door opened, the guards started firing at them. Thinking quick, she pushed Axel to the side, pinning him and using her body as a shield. Luckily, the was a side of the elevator that is huge enough for them to hide from the bullets. Once the firing subsided, Diana looks up to him. “You alright, Ikea? No barrel holes?” she asked, panting and checking if he got any wounds. Axel nodded, panting heavily. Diana pulled away from him and fired her rifle, hitting the guards one by one. Once it’s a bit clear, they walked out and headed towards the vault prison. “Freeze! Stay where-” Diana pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the head. Few more strides and they reached a thick metal door. She pulled the man’s ID she got from the night before and placed it to the scanner. “Wanna do something fun?” she asked, smirking. Axel furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

As soon as the door opened, Diana shouted. “Don’t shoot!”. The guards hesitated but kept their aim at her. “Drop your gun to the floor,” one of the instructed her. Carefully, she dropped the guns down, hands raised up. “Down on the floor,” he shouted to her. She complied, hands behind her head and as soon as the other guards headed towards her, she grinned. Axel appeared at the door, shooting all the remaining guards down. Diana stood back up, dusting herself and looking back at Axel. “Now that’s… what gets me hot,” she said, brushing his shirt and smirking. She noticed one of the bodies had a keys attached on him and Diana knelt down to grab it. Once they got to the huge metal door of the vault, she unlocks the door. Slowly, it opens and reveals a woman inside. Her eyes were dark and dark underlines noticeable, she was shaking and her arms were bound in the cold metal walls. Diana walked towards her, kneeling down and inserting one of the keys in in her metal bounds. They both heard a click and the shackles are now undone. The woman couldn’t say a word but only stare at her, confused and scared.

“You’re free now,” she whispered, her voice almost caring. But that was just a simple façade. The woman slowly stood up, seeing the light outside her room. She hurried outside, running away and not even looking back. Diana walks out of the vault and looks at Axel.

“Mission one: done, ranger”


	10. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the first mission is a success, Diana moves forward to the second part of their mission. An unexpected reunion happens with Vanya and an old friend.

_Estimated about 50 inmates escaped last night…_

The television in the living room aired the news about what happened last night. She was sitting on the sofa seat, unbuckling her belt and pulling out the holster off her waist. The weight of the weapons finally being relieved from her. Just as expected, she didn’t have even a minor scratch. She pulled off her boots, kicking them to the floor and relaxing her legs. Cold helps with her tiredness, she walked towards the fridge to get a bag of ice, walking past the Swedish assassin. Diana briefly stopped in front of him, noticing the scratch on his face. “Are you alright? No wounds?” she asked, continuing her path to the fridge and opening the freezer to grab the ice pack. She walked back towards him, grabbing his face to look at the scratch on his face.

“Det är bara en repa,” (It's just a scratch.) he said moving his face away from her hand.

“I know, meatballs. That’s still a scratch,” she took out a band-aid from one of her pockets and peeled off the paper, grabbing the assassin’s face again and putting the band-aid on his cheek. “There. We don’t want that pretty face damaged more, right?” she smirked, patting his cheek gently before walking back to the sofa seat. She wiggled her butt trying to find a comfortable spot and leaned on the cushions, staring at the television screen.

_One of the escaped convicts is a deadly criminal known as…._

* * *

“She escaped,” Ben said to his father who was sitting on his desk. 

“It more of seemed like she was helped by someone,” Reginald replied, sighing and pulling his notes to read them.

“Do you want me to assemble the team to find her?”

“Yes... “ Reginald replied looking at the paper and document in front of him with the name of the girl: Olivia Greene.

* * *

Heavy breathing as she ran as fast as she can, avoiding the police sirens that are patrolling the neighborhood. She needed to change clothes to avoid detection. An orange shirt can be pretty obvious in a crowd. Leaning on a wall, she held her breath hoping that the patrol didn’t notice her. She turned her head around and saw some drying laundry on the side of an apartment complex. She grabbed one of the dresses and a coat, pulling the prison shirt over her head and changing into the dress. She grabbed the prison shirt and disposed it on the nearest trashcan, putting the coat over her shoulder and leaving the place.

* * *

Diana’s watch was blinking on her wrist, the numbers of her borrowed lives flashing each second. She was cleaning her knives, wiping the blood off of them, and checking the ammo of her gun. Axel came out of the shower and she didn’t bother looking up to him, focused on the knives at the table.

“Det är sent,” (It’s late) he commented. “Få en vila,” (Get a rest.)

“You don’t tell me what to do, ranger,” she said, cloth sliding on the blade she was holding. “I will rest when I want to rest,”

“Du är envis, eller hur?” (You're stubborn, aren't you?) he snapped.

“And you are annoying, Ikea,” she answered. “You know you shouldn’t tease people if-” She turned around to face him, blade in hand aimed at the former Commission agent but Axel blocked it and held her hand, keeping it in place. Diana stared at him, his platinum blonde hair wet and some strands falling against his face as he holds both of her hands. His physique was more exposed when his chest is bare and only wearing a towel over his waist. “You caught two of my blade huh,” she said, grinning as she tries to push her hands forward but Axel’s strong hands kept it in place.

“En mördare kommer aldrig att använda bara ett blad om hon kommer att döda dig överraskande,” (A killer will never use only one blade if she’s gonna kill you by surprise.) He looked down at her.

“Wise,” she said, eyes pulling away from his steel blue ones, slowly moving downwards, admiring the view she has in front of her. “Has anyone told you you’re actually sexy, Ikea?”

Axel sighed, pushing her hands away and letting them go. Her teeth bit down her lower lip as she looked at him before once again aiming the knives at the tall man in front of her. Axel was quick, grabbing her hands and flipping her around, wrapping his arms around her and holding her hands as she struggles against his restraints.

“Du är en elak, vet du det?” (You're a lousy one, you know that?) he whispered.

“I’m just letting you have your fun, Ikea,” she chuckled, pulling against his hold. “If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. But on the good side, your muscles do feel nice,” Diana teased him, looking up to the Swedish man with a sly smirk. Axel kept a straight face, looking down at her. A sudden whooshing sound interrupted the two and Diana groaned, softening her hold and Axel finally letting go of her. “Way to cockblock,” she muttered under her breath and walked towards the cabinet. She opened the cabinet and there was the pneumatic tube with the capsule from the Commission. Twisting the capsule open, she pulled the paper and unfolded it. Kill the Five and Luther Hargreeves.

Diana’s smirk turned into a wide smile, waving the paper towards Axel. “We finally get to kill the Hargreeves,” excitement dripping from her voice. Axel stared at the names on the paper… doubt growing inside him.

* * *

“You found who?” Surprised, Vanya turned to Allison.

“Remember the day where I went out alone?” Allison replied to her. “I went looking for Ray,” Her voice filled with joy and her eyes tearing with joy. She grabbed Vanya’s hand and handed her a small piece of paper. “I went looking for Sissy but.... I couldn’t find her. But I did find Harlan,” Vanya looked at the paper, folding it open. An address was written on it.

“Harlan,” Vanya breathed, biting her lower lip as she tries to contain her emotions, hand coming up to her lips. Allison placed her hand on her shoulder, comforting her. “Go to him, I’ll help them for today,” she said looking over to their brothers. “You deserve to see him again,” Vanya gasped, nodding and placing her hand on her sister’s. “Thank you, Allison,”

The address wasn’t far away from where their apartment was. It was an old house in a not so crowded neighborhood. Vanya’s hands shake as she held on to the paper, her heart hammering against her chest with each step she took towards the door. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought to herself. But she wanted to at least see Harlan. Her trembling fingers pushed the doorbell of the house and it rang. The paper is almost crumpled now with how tight she’s holding it. The door opened and a man in his 60’s greeted her with a surprised look. He gasped, waving his hand to greet her, mouth open but no sound coming from him. Vanya realized who it was.

“Harlan,” she cried, pulling him into a hug. Harlan hugged her tighter, wrinkled hand resting on the back of her head. 

It’s been years but you never aged, Harlan signed to her.

“It’s hard to explain,” she replied. “But I will tell it to you,” He nodded, motioning her to come inside his house.

* * *

“I can lure the Hargreeves in here,” she pointed to an abandoned factory on the map. “We can fight them there and kill them,”

“Det här är inte så enkelt,” (This is not that easy.) he said, tapping his hand on the map. “They’ll kill the both of us,”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Maybe only one of us,” she replied. “What’s the deal, Swede?”

Axel adjusted himself and faced her. “Last time I fought one of them, they injured me and my brothers. They are not walk in a park,” he told her.

“But things will be different from now,” she said, leaning closer to him.

“Varför?” (Why?)

“Because you have me,” she said, hands resting on her chest as she smiled. “I’m basically a killing machine. You saw me in the prison,”

“This isn’t the same,” he replied.

Diana sighed, looking away from him. “Do you want more firepower? I can get you more guns,”

“It’s not just about the guns,” he said. “Five is one of the deadliest assassins,”

“If I had a penny every time I heard that stupid phrase I’d be rich,” she scoffed. “Even the greatest have a downfall, you know. You have to trust me on this one. This is our mission,” The last words were said with a firm tone.

“Besides, you will be fighting from afar,” she added.

Axel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, eyes darting to her.

“You’re not going to be near Five,” she replied. “I will,”

“That’s a stupid, Diana,”

“Just trust me for once, Ikea,” annoyance evident in her voice. “Stay far away from him as possible,” She grabbed the map and rolled it. “I just need you to watch my back, alright?”

“Fine,”

* * *

After what happened today, this is the happiest Harlan had ever been in years. He told Vanya a lot of things, everything that happened after she disappeared. Seeing a familiar face after years, gave Harlan some sense of happiness. He placed the photo of his mother and him on the mantlepiece, together with the only photo of Vanya they had. She left an hour ago after some stories over coffee and biscuits with a promise to come back again. Never in Harlan’s life thought he’d see her again. The old man sighed with a smile, moving back to his seat and opening the television. A loud knock interrupted him. He didn’t expect another guest for today. Did Vanya forget something? He slowly stood up, walking carefully to the door, and slightly opened the door. Harlan’s eyes widened. 

“Hi, Dad,” the woman in front of him greeted.

_**Olivia.** _

* * *

Five received Ana’s message that she found her sister hiding in an abandoned factory. Luther accompanied him since Diego and Klaus have gone to ask for Detective Patch’s help. The factory was almost in the outskirts of the town, moss and roots have already taken over the building. “Ana should be here,” he said, trying to pave the wave towards the factory. “How did her sister even stay in a place like this?” Luther asked.

“I don’t know, but we will find out,”

Five and Luther entered the building, looking for traces of the woman they’re looking for.

“Hello?” Five asked, looking around for the place Ana had told them. “Where is she?” Luther looked around, trying to see if anyone was there. But they couldn’t find anyone. “Five this place is empty,” “I know Luther, I’m not blind,” he snarked. Something suddenly ring and Five fumbled with his pockets. “Luther, answer it,” “You know I also don’t know how to answer this-” “Figure it out, it’s Diego calling,” he said. Luther sighed and took few seconds to figure out how to answer the phone. He handed it back to Five.

“Diego? What do you have?” he asked.

“We still don’t have anything on your woman,” Diego said over the phone. “But I did found out something,”

“What is it?”

“Alice never had a sister,” Five furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?” “The only sibling Alice had was a boy, and he’s in college right now states away from where we are. I don’t know who you’re talking to but they’re lying,” Diego’s voice started to slowly be muffled by the thoughts rushing in Five’s mind.

“This is an _**ambush**_ ,” Five muttered to Luther.

“What?” Five didn’t have time to explain because they heard the gunshots pouring in. The boy dodged the bullet suddenly fired at him, grabbing Luther away from the line of fire towards the crates to hide. “Who are they?” Number One asked. Five peeked through the edge of the crate to have a look at who they are dealing with. He saw a masked figure with a gun in their hand, there was something familiar with the uniform they’re wearing. He squinted and saw a logo on their armband. Hourglass. Five cursed under his breath.

“What? What is it?”

“I know that symbol,” he hissed. “It’s one of the Commission’s high ranking officials,”

“The Commission? But I thought Herb-”

“Herb was just a temporary replacement. They probably already had a new head,” he gritted his teeth. “And they want us dead,”

Gunshots sounded towards their location and Five grabbed Luther, teleporting to the other side of the factory.

“They’re not alone,” he told him but even before Five could warn Luther someone hit them with a huge crate, making Luther fall to the far side of the factory. “Luther!” Five turned around and faced the masked enemy. He noticed the gun aimed at him and was quick in his feet to teleport away before their bullets could reach him. Five panted, holding on the wall beside him. He needs to find a way to fight back. Something caught Five’s attention, a metal loose bar on the floor. He grabbed it and looked for the agent and once he saw her, he teleported behind her. The former assassin jumped towards his enemy, putting the metal bar to their neck and struggling to choke them with it. But the other assassin strong too, grabbing him and turning him over to the floor. Five moved quickly and kicked them in the chest, buying him some time to move away. It’s a woman, he thought to himself. Five curled his fist into a ball to teleport but once again, his powers needed a rest.

Shit. Five looked at her and charged towards her before she could grab her gun, aiming a punch towards her but she dodged it. He kicked her, but again she blocked. All Five’s punches and physical attacks were blocked and dodged.

“You’re good,” he grinned.

She tilted her head as if teasing him, she pulled out one of her knives and aimed for Five but the former assassin had equally blocked her moves too. Five snapped and teleported to her back, grabbing the knife to get it from her but she’s fast, moving her hand away from his reach and moving away from him. And before Five could attack her, someone started firing bullets at him. The boy teleported to hide, wincing at his shoulder. One of the bullets has hit his shoulder, blood leaking from the wound. Five turned around to see the woman was already in front of her, a gun aimed at him. Before she could pull the trigger, someone threw her to the side sending her few paces across the floor.

“Luther!” Five exclaimed.

Their short reunion was cut short when the second assassin started firing again at them. Five looked up and finally saw his location.

“I’ll deal with the one upstairs and you deal with her,” he said.

“Okay,”

Five teleported to the second floor and Luther charged towards the other agent. He grabbed her threw her to the farthest side of the factory, hitting few crates in the process. Meanwhile, Five looked around and was punched in the face as soon as he turned. He dropped to the floor, holding his bloody face, and looked up.

“Wait…” he stared at him. “Axel?”

Diana groaned and looked up the second floor to see Axel and Five fighting each other.

Damn it, she thought. She pushed the debris away from her and tried to make her way to the second floor only to be grabbed by Luther, she dodged the punch and hit his crotch, making him yelp. She pulled out her knife and stabbed Luther’s arms. He screamed in pain, trying to move away from her. Desperate to fight back, Luther grabbed her arm and twisted it, throwing her body far away.

“Jag trodde att du var färdig med dem?” (I thought you were finished with them?) Five grunted as he push Axel’s knife away from his face. “Vad hände med nog? Va ?!” (What happened to enough? Huh?!)

“Saker förändrades, Fem,” (Things changed, Five.) The Swedish abruptly replied. “Jag måste göra det här,” (I need to do this.)

“Jag måste leva,” (Well, I need to live.) Five responded, teleporting and moving to his back, kicking the Swedish man’s knee to make him fall to the ground.

“Five, are you alright?” Luther asked, holding his stab wounds but there was no response from Five. All Luther could hear were sounds of grunts and struggling. Her broken arm started twitching, her eyes glowing red and her head slowly turning back in place, bones cracking while it does. The broken bones in her body settling back to their right place. She groaned, blinking her eyes a few times and standing, stretching her arm and whining when her leg pulled its broken bone back in place. The clock on her wrist started going down: 200.

“This is inconvenient,” she whispered to herself. She pushes the broken crates out of the way. Luther held the noises behind him and turned, eyes widening when he sees her alive.

“That’s impossible,” he was confused as to how she survived that. But Luther knows he doesn’t need to waste any time. He ran forward to attack her only to be grabbed by her hand. Red veins started appearing from her hands. as she held on to him, Luther felt something being drained from him. Diana’s eyes faintly glow red, she smirked underneath her mask as slowly Luther fell to the floor. She heard a loud groan and a crash.

Diana snapped her head towards the direction of the noise. Axel.

She lets go of Luther, leaving the man in a weakened state but still alive. Five kicked Axel, pushing him to the side. He’s already growing tired, he needs to finish this. He saw the gun Axel had before, lying on the ground. Axel knew what he was thinking and tried to outrun him but Five teleported to where the gun is, grabbing it from the floor. 

“Du lämnar mig inget val,” (You leave me no choice.) Five muttered. Axel needs to be quick to throw the knives at him. But Five was faster, he pulled the trigger, series of shots fired towards Axel. Axel winced, waiting for the bullets to hit him but he felt someone pull him. Diana used her body as a shield, grabbing on to Axel. The bullets hit her, shoulders, chest, and back. Axel’s eyes widened as her blood splatter to him, her body falling to his arms. “Axel,” Diana said, blood dripping from her lips. Five stopped firing the gun and that split second, Axel had the chance to grab the knives and throw one at him. It didn’t hit Five but it did hit the gun, the weapon falling from Five’s hands. Diana turned and saw a hanging crate that is on the direction of where Five is. She grabbed her gun and aimed at the crate, watching it slide to the side and hit the former Commission assassin and dragging him with it. Axel held on to Diana, her legs giving up and falling to the ground. He looked at his hands and saw her blood, his hand shaking at the sight.

**_“Diana?”_ **


	11. Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana's secret is out. Harlan and Olivia are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains NSFW themes (smut) so please proceed with caution!

It was as if time slowed down when he heard the gunshots. He knew that at that moment he will die unless Five didn’t aim at any vital organs. In a quick second, he felt someone grab him. He saw Diana pull him into her arms tight, using her body as a shield. One of the bullets hitting her back and her blood spluttering in the air. Another shot hit her shoulder, some of her blood spilling on to Axel. Another shot again landing on her chest. He grabbed her so she wouldn’t fall. Thinking quickly, he pulled out his knife and aimed it at Five. Diana was still conscious and managed to shoot the lock on a crate and make it slide towards Five.

“Diana,” Axel’s hands shook at the sight of the blood of his partner.

“Car. Now,” she blurted out, blood dripping from her mouth.

He was holding her side, almost as if he was gripping her tight. He was basically dragging her out of the place. Axel placed her on the backseat of the car they stole, running to the driver seat to start the car. Diana gasped for air, holding one of her bullet wounds. They drove away, leaving the abandoned factory and the Hargreeves behind.

“Diana-”

“Keep driving,” she said, glaring at the other assassin. She hissed, watching the blood drip from her wounds. The counter on her wristwatch started going down slowly. Axel drove the car as fast as he could. As soon as they reach the house, he carried Diana inside. He placed her in the bed in her room and running off to grab the medicine kit. She looked at the wound on her shoulder, the bullet slowly coming out of the wound and dropping to the bed. Axel came back, placing the kit beside her.

“Ta av din tröja,” (Take off your shirt.)

“Axel, it’s alright. You don’t-”

“Diana, do it,” his voice firm. Shit, she thought to herself. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

Axel sat down to see her wounds and patch them up. His fingers traced the fresh wounds on her body figuring out how to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out. But as Axel stares at her wounds, he gets more confused. He saw one of the wounds slowly pop out the bullet, the injury slowly patching up on its own. 

“Vad i Freyas namn …” (What in Freya’s name…) he muttered. He looked at the exit wound in her chest, the bullet slowly coming out of it. All the wounds have fully healed and the counter on her wristwatch stops. Diana’s chest heaves, eyes avoiding Axel’s.

“Vad var det,” (What was that.)

She took a deep breath, looking up to the assassin. “I will tell you but we need to leave this place immediately because Five might come back here,”

“Where are we going?”

* * *

They drove few miles away, stopping at an isolated motel in the outskirts of the city. She walked to the front desk who was busy answering today’s newspaper’s crossword. “I have a reservation,” she said looking over the boy who wasn’t even paying attention to her.

“Uh, name please?” he asked.

“Victoria Lewis,” she replied, slipping a fake ID to the counter. The boy briefly looked at it and checked the logbook, dragging his little office chair towards the wall with the keys. He grabbed one and placed it on the counter. “Housekeeping drops every morning, the pool is open only at-”

“Thanks!” she interrupted, leaving the boy alone. 

The keys to the room jangle and the doorknob shake before finally turning, the door sliding open. She grasped the walls for the lights, the room finally illuminated once it was open. Diana groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I told her to get two beds. Two beds! How hard is it-,” she muttered, walking inside the room and Axel following her behind. The motel room had one king-size bed, a table, and few chairs, and a small fridge. 

“Now did she got what I requested?” she knelt down and opened the fridge and few bottles of alcohol were stored inside. “Yes!” she grinned grabbing one of it and popping the cap with her teeth and walking to the small plastic chair, leaning her back and drinking down the vodka. Her small celebration was cut short when Axel grabbed the bottle from her hands, a disgruntled look all over her face.

“What’s your problem?!” she asked, reaching for it but Axel lifted it off her reach.

“You didn’t answer my question back in the house,” Of course, how could she forget already. After what he saw, she’s sure he won’t let it go.

“You want answers,” she sighed, rising to her seat and looking back at him. “I was born on October 1st, 1989.”

Axel was silent for a long time, his mind trying to piece the things together. “So you’re one of them,”

“Yes, in a sense where I am also a gifted child. I can heal myself by absorbing people’s life force and also heal other people… and bring people to life.,” she said, grabbing the bottle from Axel who now let her freely take it. “My mother was young and was supposed to get married but they thought she got cursed when she gave birth to me so they scared her away and she raised me alone,”

A sarcastic chuckle left her lips. “You would think that maybe she loved me right? No, she used me as a money machine,” She sat back down and leaned on the chair, looking away from the other assassin. “She never loved me,”

Axel stared at her, calculating his thoughts before saying anything.

“I was nine when the Commission agents came for me. They were assigned to kill me. I was already messing with the events when I save people that shouldn’t be saved. My mom begged for them to spare her life. I saw her kneeling in front of them and telling them that they can take me, just spare her life,” Diana scoffed. “What kind of mother would do that?” She pulled the vodka bottle to her lips, taking a swig of it. “The agents thought they killed me. And that’s how I found out I’m immortal. I started looking for the Commission after that incident. Not for revenge, of course, but to work with them. Calypso took me in, trained me, and here we are,”

Axel now understands how his brothers are alive. It was because of her.

“But like everything, it comes with a price. A soul for a soul,” she said, tapping her wristwatch. “Every time I absorb someone’s life, I collect it and keep it. Then all those lives are mine. As long as I have lives in this clock, I will live. And I will keep on living until the clock goes down. You understand now, Ikea?”

Axel didn’t respond, merely sitting down on the chair and taking off his coat. There were patches of bruises on his arm and chest and some deep cuts.

“You have wounds,” she looked at him, pulling the vodka bottle away from her lips and turning to him.

“Those are just scratches, I can handle it,” Axel replied.

“Give me your arm,” she extended her hand and Axel just looked at it. “I said I’m fine,” he said.

“Those bruises are telling me otherwise,” she stood up, walking in front of him, fingers motioning for him to give her his arm. “Come on. I need you to be in your best shape if we’re going to face Five again,”

Axel reluctantly gives her his hand. Diana held his arm, her slim fingers wrapped around his strong arm. “Don’t freak out,” she whispered. “Just stay calm,” Mix of red and black veins appeared on her arm, going down to her hand like ivy in a garden. Her once dark brown eyes that almost resembles the void started glowing faint red. The bruises on Axel’s body started to dissipate as if they didn’t exist in the first place. The veins slowly disappear and her eyes turn back to normal. She slowly lets him go, eyes dart to his face. Her hand moved to his face, fingers lingered on his cheek, “Good as new,” she said, clearing her throat and patting his face before moving back to the chair and grabbing the vodka bottle. Axel, fascinated, looked at all the parts where the bruises were.

“Neat trick, isn’t it?” she chuckled, eyes lost in the distance as she took another chug off her bottle.

“Do you feel pain?” Axel asked.

Diana looked at him and slowly nodded. “Yes, I can feel it but I got used to it,”   
“Why did you save me?” The question made Diana stop her movements, vodka bottle on her lips. In her mind, she also doesn’t know why she did what she did. She saw Five aiming the gun at him and everything became a blur. She could’ve let him die. She doesn’t care. But her body’s initial reaction was to grab him, wrap herself around him and let her body become a bullet-proof vest for him which was the stupidest thing she probably did.

“I can’t let my partner die, right?” coating her lie with a grin on her face, gaze meeting Axel’s ice-cold steel ones.

* * *

Harlan was surprised to see her in front of her house but he couldn’t do anything but let her in. It’s been years since he saw Olivia, his adopted daughter. She looked around the house, taking in the feeling of being home.

“When did you get out?” Harlan signed to her.

Olivia grinned and shook her head. “Someone got me out,” she said holding her father, excitement evident in her. Harlan didn’t felt the same excitement as she does but kept a positive facade.

Olivia is one of the 43 gifted children. Harlan adopted her before Reginald could get to her because Harlan thought that maybe he could help at least one of the children and not let them undergo Reginald’s abusive treatment. He had powers of his own and thought that he could teach her, help her be normal. He was in his mid-thirties when he adopted Olivia. Everything was going great until her powers started appearing. At first, Harlan could control his daughter. But as Olivia grew so did her own powers. She couldn’t control herself. She ran away from Harlan and tried to get away but instead, she wrecked havoc. And now, she’s back in front of him and Harlan doesn’t know if this reunion is a gift or a curse.

* * *

Diana climbed to the bed, taking off her jacket and kicking off her boots to the side. Even if she barely feels pain, she still needs to rest. Her body bounced a little bit as she dropped herself to the bed, groaning and letting herself relax in the company of the pillows. Axel sat in the chair, adjusting his seat and leaning his head to relax.

“What are you doing, djungelskog?” Diana asked, squinting and propping her elbows to look at him.

“Sleeping,”

“There’s a bed here,” she said, hand dropping to the soft mattress.

“And you’re sleeping on it,”

“So?” she asked. “What are you 1800’s, royal gentleman? It’s not like this is your first time sleeping with a woman. Get your Swedish ass in here and sleep,”

“I’ll let you have the bed,”

“This is a king-size bed,” Diana scoffed. “We can both fit. What’s your excuse for not sleeping next to me? Am I ugly?”

“No-”

“Then get your ass here and sleep because I don’t need you having body aches when we get to our last mission,” she muttered, head falling back and her body twisting to the side so her back is facing him. He knew that she would never let it go so he stood up from his seat, climbing to the bed and laying beside her. She was right, the bed fits for both of them. Axel tries to relax, closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep. Diana laid beside him, facing the other side and forcing her eyes shut. 

Morning came so fast, Axel was the first one to wake up as always. His eyes flutter open and a soft groan escaped the Swede’s lips as he tries to wake up his senses. He turned to look at his side, Diana is sleeping peacefully flat on her back and lips shaking as she dreams. The morning light was hitting her side of the bed, making her groan in protest at the heat that was shining on her face. Axel carefully sat in the bed, legs sliding out of the corner. He stood up and stretched his arms and neck, reaching for his bag to get some clothes. Diana mumbled behind him, catching his attention and turning to look at her. Her eyebrows furrowed, flipping herself to the side and hiding her face underneath the pillows. The sun was still bothering her.

“Diana,” he gently called her.

“No,” she immediately answered. “One more minute,”

Axel sighed, walking towards her side of the bed and fully closing the blinds. Diana stops mumbling, and once again falling asleep. He went back to what he was doing, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

His shower was hot and quick, ruffling his hair to dry as he comes out of the bathroom. As soon as he comes out of the bathroom door, Diana was reaching for the doorknob and almost bumping to his chest but he caught her in time. “Oh, I forgot you went to the shower,” she said, squinting for a little bit before looking at him. “Morning,”

“Morning,” Axel replied in his usual tone. He stared at her for a moment, ice blue steel eyes focused on her face as if memorizing all the details of it. He realized how long it has been, finally letting her go. The assassin clears his throat, abruptly leaving her. Diana’s eyes followed him, tongue clicking as she watches him walk away.

* * *

Olivia slept in her old room. Harlan had kept all her stuff in a box after she left. “You didn’t throw them out,” she chuckled as she pulled out one of her old toys. Something caught her attention, the smile leaving her face. It was one of the Sparrow Academy figurines she had as a kid. Olivia’s blue eyes shook at the horrible memory that was playing over her head. The lights in the house started flickering, the electricity crackling. Harlan slid his hand on her shoulder and Olivia jumped, looking back to her father. He took the figurine away from her and placed it back in the box.

“Rest,” Harlan told her. The lights slowly stopped flickering, a nervous Olivia looked back at her father and nodded.

“Goodnight, Dad,” she said. Harlan left her room, closing the door behind him. A deep sigh escaped the old man. Shuffling to his room, Harlan opened his phone and started typing a message.

_ She’s here. _

* * *

Diana checks her old shirt, bullet holes destroyed the garment and dried blood all over it. “Well, there goes my favorite shirt,” she said. Axel comes back from outside with some water bottles, surprised when she saw her sitting in bed.

His reaction didn’t go unnoticed. He walks towards her, avoiding eye contact, and handing her the water bottle. Diana takes but also grabs Axel’s hand, the Swede turning back to look at her. She stood up, standing on the bed so she appears much taller than him. “Why can’t you look at me straight in the eyes, Ikea?” she asked, a sly smirk plastered across her face. “What were you thinking when you saw me in the bathroom earlier?”

Axel wanted to pull away, to tell her to shut up. But the way her voice sounded in her ears, was something that made the hair on his back stood up.

He grunts, hand moving away from hers but Diana grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. “Don’t look away from me now,” she whispered, dark eyes piercing through his blue eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice,”

She was so close to him that Axel could breathe in her scent. It was a strong sweet smell but Axel can’t figure out if it’s a flower or not.

“Now, Axel…” her voice soothing as she places a stray strand of his hair back to the back of his ear. “Tell me what were you thinking? Better yet, show me,”

She closes the gap between them, soft lips kissing the Swede in front of her. He would be lying if he said he didn’t reciprocate her actions because his lips say otherwise. They stood there, lips locked with each other and Diana’s hand moving to the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Axel’s response suddenly changed, from soft to ravenous. He pulled her closer to him, legs wrapping around the Swedish assassin’s hips and carrying her off of the bed only to carefully lay her on her back. His lips crashed against hers, hands fumbling to grasp her body as she grinds on him. They both knew this wasn’t right, especially Axel. Diana cares a shit about what’s right anyway. It’s just one night after all. After they finished this mission, they will never see each other again. And that’s for the better. She gripped on his white shirt, fingers curling around it and pulling Axel closer to her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling them over his head, his toned muscles showing off once his garment was gone. He was very pleasing to her eyes. Diana pulled off her own shirt over her head and tossed it to the side of the motel room. Axel’s lips moved from her lips to her cheeks, tracing kisses down to her jaw and neck, nibbling on her soft skin and leaving traces of him. Diana’s eyes flutter close, lips ajar as she felt his hot breath against her skin, shiver running down along her spine. Axel’s hand gently groped her sides, hand cupping her breast and thumb rubbing her sensitive nipple.

“You’re so good with this, Ikea,” she gasped, fingers digging on Axel’s back. 

“Sh,” Axel shushed her, lips giving attention to her breast as he gently sucked on it. Her back arched, hand gripping the bedsheets of the motel room while her head fell back to the pillows. His hands wandered down, sliding inside her underwear and fingers dipping into her wet core. Diana’s moans echoed through the room, eyes darting to Axel and watching him worship her body like an altar. She loves it but she was impatient. She would lie if she said she didn’t want him to fuck her when they both stood in the hallway while she was naked under her towel. She fucked a lot of people before and she was craving for him. She always had a soft spot for cold people who think they are composed and proper and they have shit together. She wants to wreck them. She moved away from him, making Axel surprise but before he could utter a word, Diana stood up and kissed him again. Her fingers unbuckle his pants in such haste, roughly dealing with his buttons and pulling down his pants. Her knuckles brushed against his hard-on making Axel grunt and moan softly. She smirked, loving the reaction she got from him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Axel carefully laying her back down to the bed and kicking his pants off of him. His lips are once again back to her neck, nipping and biting her soft flesh. Soon enough, she felt him teasing her entrance, her fingers coming up to his blond hair and gently pulling them and curling around them. Her other hand digging on his freckled back. His hips snapped and a loud moan came out of Diana’s lips. Her legs spread wide as Axel’s hips grind against her, his length sliding into her tight pussy. Lewd noises continue to leave her as he slams himself in and out of her, his hand finding hers and locking their fingers together. Her body swaying with each thrust he does. The headboard of the bed hits the wall, the whole bed creaking with the intensity of their movements. “Fuck,” Diana gasped, eyes rolling in pleasure and mouth gaping open. Axel leaned down closer to her, their bodies joining together as he keeps his pace. His thumb grazes at the back of hers, his lips peppering her with kisses.

“Fuck, Axel,” the neighboring rooms probably hear their commotion but fuck them. Also, Diana is sure this motel rarely has any customers. Axel’s grunts sounded in her ear, soft moans making her more turned on each time she hears it. He picks up the pace, hips thrusting faster, the sound of their skin hitting one another getting more louder and louder. Diana bit her lower lip, body arching as Axel hits the right spots inside of her. She keeps repeating his name over and over, hands tightening around his. She tried to let go of his hands, desperately wanting to pull his hair but Axel’s grip on her was tight and it buries her deeper into the mattress each moment that passes by.

“Skit,” he gasped, movement becoming erratic and desperate. Diana knew by his raggedy breath and the way his body moved that was getting closer to his release.

“Are you close?” she whispered, voice sultry and teasing.

All Axel could do was nod at her question, his hips keeping their pace.

“Fuck,” he lowly growled. She shuddered at the vibrations of his voice on her skin, eyes closing and moans leaving her lips as she felt a familiar knot in her stomach. Her hips bucked to his, wanting more and more of him. “Ah! Fuck!” she cried out, legs squeezing him and toes curling as she comes close. “I’m going to fucking cum,” she gasped. “Ah!” Axel went faster, feeling her tighten around him. “Axel!” she cried out, coating him with her release. He kept thrusting into her even after she came, face buried to her neck as he twitches inside of her. Axel cursed under his breath, his hold on her tightens as he pulls out of her and his hot load spilling all over her entrance and to her stomach. Axel tries not to collapse to her, knowing he has a bigger frame than hers. Her fingers slip off of his grip, moving to touch the assassin’s hair, gently stroking his head and fingers curling on his hair. Her chest heave, legs collapsing on the bed. Once she finally caught her breath, she looked at him, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“What?” Axel asked.

“Ready for another round or are you already tired?”

“You underestimate me,” Axel whispered.


End file.
